Tangled 2: The Unwrapping Story
by David iDealist
Summary: NOTE: The Tangled series will not be canon to this particulate story. This story will be about Rapunzel and Eugene now married, but a mysterious phantom had appeared in the kingdom. Friend or foe, or Eugene? But they also don't know, is that when they leave to visit another kingdom, Eugene was being hunted by someone. On top of all this, Rapunzel had something to tell her husband.


**The first story I have ever written had began in 2012. Years of rewriting and deleting. I now finally finished it in the end of 2018. Only after cleaning it up of spellings, here is my fan sequel of Tangled.**

Tangled 2: The Unwrapping Story

"This, is the story, of how my new life, began." Eugene narrates. "You see, Flynn Rider has died, and Eugene Fitzherbert has returned. Yeah I've caused a lot of trouble when I was Rider. But now, I have a new and better life with Rapunzel. Living in a castle and so much more. This story takes place three years after Rapunzel's return to the kingdom. In those three years, she had a lot of catching up to do with her parents. But they were sweet and they loved her. Thankfully, they got along with me quite famously. I couldn't have been more grateful for their acceptance. And now this was my new family. Tho King Frederic and Queen Arianna, my father and mother-in-law, did accept me. I still had to prove myself to them. I, obviously, stopped thieving and started doing requests that their majesty's have been tasked me with. Like helped people in need within the kingdom. After doing all that, I had become a new person. Tho as great as it all was, I still haven't forgotten what I have done in the past. And I feared that the past was going to come back and haunt me one day. And if it did, I had to keep my eye open for it." Before this story unfolds, something had happened

many years ago, before Eugene ever met Rapunzel. Back at the time when he was still known as Flynn Rider.

In another kingdom, a few miles away from Corona, was the kingdom of Venatera. And there, a theft had been planned. A plan to steal the many treasures from the King of the castle in Venatera. Moonlight castle. These treasures were left behind from the King who had passed away. And they were past down to his two sons. His oldest son, Prince Veers Calroy, who was recently crowned as King. And his younger son, younger brother of Veers, Prince Ron Calroy, who may have been the one to be betrothed to the princess of Corona. Tho had never come to be. This theft of their treasures was all planned by none other than Flynn Rider, as you know. But he was not alone in this. He was accompanied by another thief named Dustin. Dustin was a little more rough and tempered then Rider. He also knew how to use both a bow and blade, as he was equipped with. He's also a master of disguise if need be. If you crossed him, he would eliminate you in the worst possible way and disappear without a trace. Rider had made a deal with Dustin to steal the King's treasure in his royal cabinet. They would steal what they could carry, then split the profit between themselves. Flynn is stealing this treasures obviously for himself. Dustin on the other hand, is stealing the King's treasures to give to a woman he loves. But she will leave him if he doesn't come back with the stolen goods. When they finally reached the castle. Dustin took out his bow and fired a grapple arrow over the wall. On the other side was the backyard garden. Dustin's arrow had a rope tied to it, and they used it to climb over the wall. They fell onto the other side and proceeded to sneak through the large garden. They eventually come up to the back of the castle. Flynn looked up and saw an open window. He pointed up to it. Dustin noticed, and they both started climbing up to it as fast, but also as quietly as they could. Dustin peered into the room. It was the king's library. Both Flynn and Dustin quietly climbed in and proceeded to sneak through the room. But they suddenly noticed that King Veers was sleeping on a chair with an open book upon his chest. They quietly snuck past him and tried not to wake him. "Don't awaken your majesty, there is nothing to see here." Flynn whispered moving quickly. They left the library and into the hallway. They ran down hallway and got to the King's bedroom. In there was the display case filled with the treasures. "I'll try to break the lock." Dustin said pushing Flynn aside as he started picking the lock. "Rider you keep watch!" He commanded. Flynn shrugged and just replied. "Fine." Then stands watch at the door. "Hay Dusty?" Flynn asked in a whisper facing him. "What are you doing with your half of the loot?" "Shh! Quiet! Don't get us caught!" Dustin answered frustratedly. Flynn then looked back into the hallway to see if anyone was there. He saw a guard at the end, and that that guard was approached by another. Flynn overheard their conversation. He heard the first one say. "Some of the guards said they saw two men climb into the castle." "What!? Search everywhere!" The second one said. Flynn backed into the room, realizing that they have been spotted. He tapped Dustin's shoulder to get his attention. "Umm, Dusty? I think they know we're here!" "What!? Gerr forget this!" Dustin yelled getting up and smashes the glass of the case with his elbow. He then took out a bag and started throwing jewels into the it. But before they knew it, King Veers had burst into the room with his men. They pointed their spears at them. Flynn tried to talk his way out of this position, but Veers was not amused. "Flynn Rider!?" He yelled into Flynn's face. "YOU DARE STEAL FROM ME!? WHAT'S LEFT FROM MY FATHER!?" Before Flynn could think of an excuse, Dustin suddenly grabbed a chair and through it out the window. Giving them an exit. They both quickly jump out the window and fell into the bushes below and made a run for it. As they ran through the large back lawn, they saw behind them that the royal guards were already on their tail. They started firing their crossbows at them. Flynn and Dustin avoided the flying arrows by running into a large hedge maze. In the maze, they got horribly lost, however they did managed to lose the soldiers with ease. They kept running and running around in it, until! They had come across a dead end. "Oh great! You led us to a dead end! Now we're trapped like rats!" Dustin yelled at Flynn. Flynn only yelled back. "Don't blame me, losing them in the hedge maze sounded like a good idea!" Dustin just rolled his eyes and pushed him aside. He gave the sack to Flynn and then drew out his sword. He started cutting a hole into the hedge wall. "Huh, didn't know you had such a green thumb!" Flynn said laughing. Dustin just yelled back at him. "Shut up!" He managed to finish and they both finally escape throw the hole and out of the hedge maze. But they looked back and noticed that the soldiers were once again not far behind. They eventually came across the back gate of the yard. The guard in the tower saw them coming and pulled a lever, causing the iron bar gate to close. Flynn saw that the gate was closing. He also saw pile of logs near by, and with his quick thinking, he took a log from it. He then ran up to the gate and stuck it between the doors to stop them from closing. Flynn then squeezed himself through the gate to freedom. Dustin was going to do the same, but Flynn suddenly pulled the log from the doors and caused them to close shut. Dustin was trapped inside. "W-what are you doing…!?" Dustin yelled. "Sorry, the money was calling to me!" Flynn quickly explained as he turned in the opposite direction and ran off. As he ran, Flynn looked over his shoulder and yelled back to Dustin. "Enjoy prison! I'll miss the sound of your laughter!" Dustin grabbed the bars and rattled them with anger yelling. "You traitor!" Then he shook his fist at him and yelled. "I'LL GET YOU RIDER! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" The soldiers had caught up to him and arrested Dustin. Dustin had sworn vengeance on Rider, he swore he will someday kill him for this. When he was taken to his cell, he had attempted many escapes but to no success. He also had carved Flynn's face into the wall and started pounding it. He didn't care about the pain he felt, he only cared about fulfilling his revenge. Dustin had been hitting it for so long, it seemed painless to him now. Dustin had been imprisoned for four years, and never forgotten what Rider had caused him his loss. But then, one day. He was approached by a mysterious figure. The person was hidden within a long dark green cloak and had a hood hiding his face. "Your Dustin, are you not?" The person asked in a calm manner. Dustin didn't turn around. He only said while continuing to punch the wall. "Yeah, why you ask?" The figure didn't answer, but just followed with another question. "Do you not like Eugene Fitzherbert?" Dustin never knew Flynn's real name, so he turned and looked at him in confusion. "Who?" He asked. "I meant Flynn Rider." He explains. "That's his real name! Did you not know?" Dustin replies. "I never knew that idiot had another name! But if you're asking about Rider, then yes, I hate him!" Then the figure tells him more. "And you also may not know, that he now is married to the royal princess of Corona, and is living with in her castle." The person shows him a wedding poster of Rapunzel and Eugene. Hearing this and seeing the poster, Dustin rolled his eyes and complains. "Well isn't that just great! Rider is now living in luxury like he's always wanted, and I'm rotting in here like some rat in a cage!" He yelled punching the wall even harder, acutely managing to make a crack in it. But then the hooded person had proposed a deal with him. He asks. "I've heard that you are a master of disguise are you not?" Dustin looked at the man suspiciously and answered. "Yeah, what about it?" The person then says. "It might come in handy, I want to make a deal with you. It involves getting your revenge, and getting paid for it when fulfilled." Dustin was intrigued. He walked up to the mysterious being and replies. "Sounds like something I can't refuse, pleeease, tell me more..." At the end of the day, a deal had been made, and they had immediately began working on a plan on getting back at Eugene Fitzherbert.

Many days later, our main story now begins within the grand kingdom of Corona. Flynn Rider was now referred to his real name Eugene Fitzherbert. And Eugene was sent to the nearby forest that neighboured the kingdom by the King, his father-in-law. There, Eugene was ordered to retrieve the last remaining wanted posters of Flynn Rider. King Frederic had also sent his men to help with this errand. Eugene wasn't to upbeat about his chore, but still did it from the goodness of his heart. But he also did it for his, now wife, princess Rapunzel. You see, on his wedding day, he had made an unbreakable promise to his beloved Rapunzel, and her parents, that he'll never steal again. Tho Eugene had been tempted a few times. He still kept to his word. As he was removing the last of the posters in one area. He realizes there was much more in another area. Eugene sighed in annoyance. And then called back to the other guards to aid him. "Hay! Could you give me a hand over here?!" He yells. The soldiers came to his location and helped him take the rest of the posters down. While they were at it, one of the soldiers finds another wanted poster that was quite interesting. It was of someone else, someone new. "Captain?" He called. The Captain of the soldiers walked over to him to see what he was calling him about. The soldier pointed at the poster asking. "Who's this?" The Captain looked at it and replied. "That's our new guy. Our new thief in the kingdom. Keep your eye out for him." The soldier replied with a, "Yes sir." and continued to help the others finish this job. Eugene was nearby when they were talking, could not help but be curious and walked over to the poster. When he took a look at it for himself. It was a drawing of a hooded person. He looked like some kind of ranger. He also had no name, 'Name unknown' is all it said on on the top of the poster. "Interesting…" Eugene said pondering his chin. He was a bit curious about the new thief, but also knew he had a job to finish. Before continuing on, he quickly walked over to the Captain and asks him. "Hey Captain?" The Captain faces him. Eugene then says in a joking manner. "This all Reminds me of old times! You'd chased me all over the place, and now, we can just call ourselves buddies!" He says laughing and putting his hand on the Captain's shoulder. The Captain just rolls his eyes. Since Eugene was the only one laughing, he felt a little embarrassed and snuck away from the group. As he walked further into the forest, he suddenly came across one last Flynn Rider wanted poster. But, this one had an arrow stock in it. Eugene walked up to it confused. He pulled the arrow out and looked at it. He then says in anger. "Whose mean enough to use MY face for target practice? Sheesh!" But then he just shrugs, and puts the poster in his new satchel. At that time, a soldier had approached him and calls out. "Fitzherbert!? I think that's all of them on the eastern side of the forest." "Eastern side?" Eugene asks afraid that there was more. "Yes." The soldier replied. "There's more in the southern side." Eugene didn't realize that there was even more on another part of the land. He groans again and says to him. "Alright, but I want to take a break and see Rapunzel first. Can I at least do that?" The soldier agreed, and they all return back to the kingdom on horseback.

At the castle, her majesty, Queen Arianna, was looking for her daughter, Rapunzel. Arianna wanted to find her daughter because tomorrow was her husbands fifty eighth birthday, and everyone wanted to give a gift to King Frederic in appreciation for him being such a great King. She looked into Rapunzel's room. "Rapunzel?!" She called. But what she found was a scaffolding in the middle of the room. She looked up and found her daughter sitting at the top of it. She was finishing her large painting that was upon her wall. Arianna walked in and gazed at the painting in amaze. The painting was of the castle and a night sky filled with lanterns. As Rapunzel was finishing the little touches. Her mother calls her name again. "Rapunzel darling?" Rapunzel turned and looked down at her mother. "Oh, good morning mother." Rapunzel said greeting her. "How long have you been up there?" Her mother asked. "Just long enough to finish the little touches on the top of my newest mural." Rapunzel said while sliding down the ladder laid on the scaffolding. Then her father walks in. He too sees and gazes upon the mural with amazement. Rapunzel greets him in. "Good morning father." She says while providing him with a hug. "My dearest daughter, your mural is truly a work of art." He complimented. Arianna moves next to him and says. "Isn't our daughter being a great artist a good enough birthday gift, or what?" The King replies. "I don't need any gifts!" He holds his family closer. "All I want is right here." Rapunzel smiles, then went to clean herself up. As she was putting away some of her paint cans, she looked back at her father and wishes him a happy birthday. "Happy birthday father." She says in a sweet manner. But as she was carrying the paint cans away, Pascal had appeared and crawled up to her parents and started speaking to them in his little chameleon voice. They looked down at him, trying to understand what he was saying. But they couldn't understand what Pascal was saying at all. He seemed excited and was pointing at Rapunzel. Rapunzel suddenly turned around and shushed at pascal. "Pascal! Shush!" She said aloud. Her parents looked to her, and she just smiles in embarrassment. She turns away and faces the window. But when she looked through her window at the village below, she saw Eugene riding up into the kingdom. She had a large grin on her face and yelled with joy. "Eugene's back!" She then immediately ran from her room all the way down to the castle's front door. Eugene stopped in front of the castle and dismounted from his horse who was Maximus. He sees Rapunzel running toward him and immediately opens his arms to her. "Eugeeene!" She cried happily. When they embraced each other, Eugene spun his wife around in a loving hug. "You're back Eugene. You're back! You're back!" She says laughing with such happiness. Eugene then looks her in the face and says. "You seem to have really missed me. I wasn't gone for that long." He explains. "Well, I always miss you." She says stroking his face. With no wait, they gave each other a loving kiss. But then, Rapunzel looked at him in shy like manner and asks him. "Eugene? I-I need, your help, it's important…" Before she could finish, she was suddenly interrupted by a voice calling Eugene's name. "Eugene!?" They faced in the direction of the voice. It was coming from what looked like a salesman running up to them. Or more like limping. "Sorry, we're not interested in buying anything." Eugene says waving his hand. But then the man said to him. "Eugene! It's me!" Eugene then took a second look at him and started to recognize him. "Mack?! Is that you?" He asked him. "Indeed it is." Mack replied tipping his hat. Eugene was overwhelmed. He walked over to him and shakes his hand. Eugene pats him on the back and says. "Mack! It's been too long! You've gotten, well, older!" They laugh. But Rapunzel felt a little left out, so she walks up to them and asked. "Mack who?" Eugene replies to her. "Rapunzel, this is Mack. A friend. I owe him my life." Mack removed his hat again and bowed to Rapunzel in respect and says. "Your highness! It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Eugene could not have had a more beautiful of a wife." Rapunzel was flattered, and even blushed a little. "Thank you kind sir. You seem very noble." "Obliged your highness." Mack then explains why he was in town. "Back in the day, every time I came to this kingdom to sell, I'd visit Gene in the orphanage, every once in awhile." Then he remembered. "Oh that reminds me. I did come here to sell, but not many are interested in my stock." He then went over to his cart and pulled out a few items from a bag. "But I might as well give it a try. I am selling a few items that might actually be of interest." Eugene just rolled his eyes and laughed saying. "Good old Mack." "What? These are good items. And I want your opinion." Mack explains as he then showed them what he had. They were an old book, a knife scabbard, and a bracelet with many gems on it. "What do you think? I can probably sell these for a good price, especially this rich bracelet." He says holding it up to them. But Eugene took one look at it and found that the gems on it were all fake. "Hay Mack?" He said bringing it to his attention. "I'd hate to break it to you, but those gems aren't going to get you anywhere. They're fake." "What!?" Mack yelled, then took a closer look at the bracelet. Turns out, Eugene was right. "By the tip of a flying arrow! You're right!" He said surprised. "Man I got ripped off! Again..." He muttered to himself. He looked back at Eugene and asks. "Eugene how'd you know?" Eugene pointed at the bracelet and answered. "Oh trust me Mack old friend. I was an expert thief, I always know fake jewelry when I saw it." He says laughing, almost feeling proud of himself. Rapunzel also laughed while holding Eugene close. Eugene then looks down at Rapunzel and asks her. "So what was that you were trying to tell me earlier?" She remembered and answers. "Oh right, that!?" She said in a quick stutter. "It's a, a gift! A gift for my father..." But then poor Rapunzel was interrupted once again, this time by the Captain of the guards. He appeared Eugene and called for him. "Fitzherbert?!" Eugene sighed, and looked back at the Captain and complained. "Can I not get one moment alone with my wife!?" As the Captain and his soldiers empty their satchels into a wagon, he says to him. "There's still wanted posters on the southern side of the kingdom's forest. We must go and finish this by tonight." The Captain reported. Eugene sighs again, and finally replies. "Alright." Then he looks back at Rapunzel, takes her hands and says to her. "I got to get this done. So, you know, nobody turns me in when I'm not wanted." But Rapunzel gripped his hands tighter. She didn't want him to go! She gently pulled him close and said with a whimper voice. "Eugene! Don't go…" "Don't worry…" He said laying his hand on her worried face. "...I'll get this done as quick as possible! So that I can come back to you. I promise." "Ok." Rapunzel agreed with more of a worry. Eugene gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left with the Captain. Rapunzel stood there watching as he mounts onto Maximus and rides off. Crossing the bridge and exiting the kingdom. Rapunzel closed her hands tightly together and laid them on her heart. Mack walks up next to her and asks. "You really love him, don't you?" Rapunzel looked at him with slit tears in her eyes and nodded her head saying. "I do, very much..." They both faced in the direction that Eugene had left, and Mack breaks the silence by saying. "I'm happy how Eugene turned out." Rapunzel replies. "And I'm grateful Eugene had a friend with him at the orphanage." But then Mack turned towards her and said. "I helped him! I am the one who put him in there after all." Rapunzel faces him and asks. "You did?" "Yes." He replies looking away. Rapunzel thought about it for a moment, then a question came into her mind. "Mack?" She asked. "I'm just curious, why haven't you adopted him?" Mack pondered for a bit and then answers. "The thought had crossed my mind, but, I didn't have a lot of money and, I didn't think this was the life I wanted Eugene to live. I mostly wanted him to be adopted by a good loving family!" He then looks back at her face and also says. "However, there were times where I thought Eugene would make a great pupil. But..." He stopped and looked away again. "...I didn't, mostly because..." He then bent over and polled his left pants sleeve up. Revealing he had a wooden leg. Which was the reason he was limping. Rapunzel looked in astonish. Then Mack finished with. "I've been to places, that were dangerously unwelcoming." He put his sleeve back down. Rapunzel then looked up at him and says with a following question. "Eugene never was very open about his past. But I must ask, what happened to him, where did you find him?" Mack looks to the ground and answers. "He was lost..." Rapunzel's eyes widened, and Mack continued. "...you see, I had just ridin into Corona to sell. At a late time of night, not to mention raining! But along my way to the kingdom, I came up to a lamp post. And sitting against it, was a small boy. Poor little Eugene, was there all alone. I stopped my cart and walked up to him. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. He says to me. "I'm lost!" And there I knew, I had to help him. He was so frightened, but I put my coat over him to keep him dry. And then I asked him. "What's a young man like you doing on the side of the road?" He told me he was looking for his father." Rapunzel listening to this story, had her hands laying on her chest. She felt her heart with a bit of an ace when she heard about young Eugene. Mack continued some more. "I offered him a ride back to his home. He didn't know whether to trust a complete stranger or not. But he eventually did and we rode towards his house. But when we got there, looters had burned it to the ground." Rapunzel's eyes widened more. Mack then sighed in pain from the memory, and finished his story. "I'll never forget that terrified look in Eugene's face. He reached out towards the house and cried for his mother..." He shut his eyes and bowed his head, then says. "...with no response." Rapunzel walked up to him and says. "You saved him from being alone..." Mack nodded. Rapunzel laid a hand on Mack's shoulder. "You were very honorable for helping him. And for that I am very grateful." He once again looks to her. "Aye, just me doing the right thing." He says to her. "I then gave him to the orphanage, hoping that he would someday get a good home." Rapunzel thought about the story that was told to her. But some time had passed, and Mack had to return to his cart. "Forgive me, but I must return to my cart, before anyone steals from it." He says as he again bowed to her in respect. And she returned a curtsy. He then takes his leave and walks away. And Rapunzel went back into the castle.

As the hours went by in the day. Rapunzel spent most of her time in her father's library, reading books that were of interest to her. One of them was, The tales of Flynnigan Rider, the same story that Eugene read to the other kids back in the orphanage. She picked up the large book and placed it on a nearby reading table. She rests her head on her palm, opened the book, and started reading it. She was really intrigued by the illustrations. She then looked at Pascal and started gently petting him with her finger. When the day was coming to an end, it was around sunset, and Eugene had finally returned from his errand. He swept the sweat from his head as he walked down the hallway. "Whew!" He said to himself. "Spent all day taking those posters down. And had to get through it while seeing hundreds of messed up noses, oh, such horror!" Eugene complained in a sarcastic manner. As he wandered through the halls, he knew exactly who he wanted to see. He rushed to their bedroom to find his beloved wife. But didn't find her there, but he did find her parents and reports to them that he finished his job. He also asked them where Rapunzel was at and they answered that she was in the library. Eugene bowed to them, and headed there. When he got there. He found Rapunzel asleep on the reading table. Her head laying on his book. Eugene smiled and walks over to her. He looked down at her as she slept quietly. As so did Pascal, curled up next to her. He bent down and started stroking his wife's soft brunette hair. Her eyes slowly opened. She saw Eugene and smiled. She then asked in a very quiet tone. "What day is it?" Eugene quietly laughs and answers. "It's sunset dear." Rapunzel smiled and shut her eyes again. "I apologize." Rapunzel replied. "I just had a long day and a lot to do…" "Yeah me too." He says to her. Rapunzel slowly lifts her head and looks at him with a tired look and a yawn. Pascal to awakens. Eugene then remembers. He takes his wife's hand and asks. "Now, what was that gift you were talking about earlier?" He asked. "Gift?" Rapunzel questioned rubbing her eye's. Eugene tries to help her remember. "Something you needed help with?" Then Rapunzel did remember, on what she was talking him about earlier. "Oh that!" She answered. "For your father?" Eugene asked. "Yes! But…!" She answers in a stutter. "It's kind of, well, for all of us, I guess." She says with a shrug. Rapunzel looked at Pascal and Pascal only gave her a 'go on' gesture with his little hand. Rapunzel then stood up and looked her husband in the face, and she asked. "Eugene, can I speak with you? Somewhere else?" They both then headed to their bedroom to speak privately. They went in, and Eugene closed the door behind them. He then asks. "So what's going on? Do you need help with something or what?" Rapunzel turned and faces him. "Uum…" Rapunzel starts. "Don't tell my father!" She said in a panic. "You have my word." Eugene replied crossing his heart. "So, what could it be?" He questioned. Rapunzel turned away and looked toward the wall. Nervous, she started to explain. "Eugene, it's, something for our family, but I… ...I need help on presenting it to him." Eugene was a bit lost. "Presenting it to him, yet not telling him…" He pondered for a minute. "You lost me here..." She turns back to him again. "Look Eugene it's, I mean, well..." She tries to explain. Eugene then started to feel a little concerned. He walks up to her and puts hands on her shoulder and asks. "Rapunzel? What is it? It seems to be really bothering you, what is this gift that you're all so worried about?" "It's just something really important that I, must tell him…" She says to him. Eugene then moves his arms down from her shoulders to her hands and holds them gently. Then softly asks. "And I'll help you, but you must tell me what it is!" Then, Rapunzel, looking toward the ground, took a deep breath. Then she moved her head upwards and looked him in the eye's. She took her hands from Eugene's grip and laid them on his face. She gently pulled him close. Allowing his head to lay on hers. And then, she says to him in a really soft voice. "Eugene, I'm with child." Eugene backed away completely speechless. He couldn't mutter any words. But he managed to say. "What?" He then tried to speak again, but it come out as a stutter. "...you are... ...but when…? ...I mean, your having a-a…!" Rapunzel again tries to explain. "It's true Eugene. I tried telling you earlier..." Eugene, breathing heavily, just kept mumbling unfinished sentences trying to say something. Then he rushed up to her, grabbed her by her shoulders again and asked to her face. "R-Rapunzel!? Just to make it clear… A-are you saying, I-I'm, going to become, a father!?" Rapunzel nodded, and said "Yes Eugene, and I a mother." Eugene stood still for a few seconds, then he suddenly fainted and fell to the floor. "Eugene!?" She cried out. She got down onto the ground and tried waking him up. She kept calling his name and gently shook his body. "Eugene!? Eugene!?" She called. She opened his eyelid with her fingers. "Euuugeeene?" He still didn't respond. So Rapunzel proceeded to drag his body up onto their bed. Very similarly to when she stuffed him in her closet back when they met. "...why am I always, dragging you around." She complained while pushing his unconscious body up onto their bed, but then he falls right back down! She sighed in frustration and pushed him back onto the bed again. Rapunzel gets back up and sees his exhausted looking face. She then started gently petting his head. Stroking his hair ever so softly. Then she bends down and kisses his cheek saying. "Good night, my dear prince." She then went to get ready for bed.

Later that night. Everyone in the castle was sound asleep. All except for Eugene. He just laid there in bed, facing the ceiling, thinking about everything that's been happening. He was the only one who couldn't sleep. Mostly because he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he was going to become a father in a matter of months. He turned and looked over at Rapunzel. She was sleeping so soundly. Eugene smiled for a moment, but then looks away. He then gets up out of bed and walks to the other side of the room. He started rubbing his face with his hand. He stopped and leaned his arm on the mantel. At this time, Rapunzel had woken up, and sees Eugene at the end of the room. "Eugene?" She said tiredly rubbing her eyes. "Are you alright?" She asks. "I couldn't sleep." He answers quietly. "Why not?" She also asks. "I-just, need a moment to think!" He said to her. Rapunzel then stood up out of bed and asks him. "You're worried about becoming a father… ...aren't you?" She asked him. "I…" Eugene started, then he turned around and faced her, then finishes. "...it's just, once, I was a wanted man. And then, I blinked, and now I'm married to the princess who is now having my first child. I'm sorry, everything just feels so, sudden right now." He turns away and finishes. "You must understand." Rapunzel did understand what he meant. "I do understand." She replies, then says. "Eugene? This is more sudden for me, then it is for you." Eugene looks back at her over his shoulder. She then started walking towards him. While walking, she talks to him saying. "When I realized I was the missing princess, I realized that I had been lied to for eighteen years. Realizing my parents were the King and Queen was… ...a lot to take in…" She got to him and takes his hands. "...I had to accept it all at one small time. I could hardly breath. And, as you know, I was terrified to see the lanterns for the first time. Do you remember that?" Eugene nodded, and Rapunzel continued. "Well I never dreamed about having a baby. A child of my own!" She paused for a moment. Then pulled his hand up close to her heart. Then she looked him straight in the eyes and said with a slight tear in her own. "I-I'm so terrified, because I have no idea what it's going to be like... ...to be a mother." She then puts his arm down and wraps hers around his waist. She lays her head on to his chest and says. "It's sudden for me to Eugene." Eugene starts to worry for a minute. He lays his hand on her head. But then Rapunzel, again, looks him in the face and says. "But inside, I'm still really happy… ...aren't you?" She asks in a more serious tone. Eugene just stared at her. He looked away and deep in thought. Rapunzel became worried. But then she saw a smile become on his face. He looked back into her worried yet beautiful face. Took his hand off her head and laid it on her cheek. Then quietly said to her. "Of course." Rapunzel's face gleamed with happiness. Then they gave each other a more loving hug and kiss. Both almost crying. Then they both headed back to their bed holding each others hands. They get into bed and gazes into each other's eyes. "Goodnight, my sweet Rapunzel." Eugene said to his beloved wife. "Sweet dreams Eugene." Rapunzel said to her loving husband. And they both fell asleep this time. And they slept soundly through the night.

The next morning, everyone was setting up a party in celebration for King Frederic's fifty eighth birthday. While Rapunzel was helping some of the servants set up the tables, the pub thugs had showed up as well. Tho are no longer declared as thugs. They also had brought gifts. Attila brought cupcakes, Tor brought flowers, and the innkeeper to the Snuggly Duckling had brought beers and wines. Vladimir had brought a gift as well, it was a golden unicorn, but he seemed to have lost it. The thugs had all come and greeted Rapunzel first. They all greeted her with hugs and handshakes. "I'm very grateful you all have come." She says to them with happiness. Hook Hand walked up to her and says. "We all wish your father a great happy birthday. Can you tell him that?" He asked. "Why don't you tell him yourself?" Rapunzel says pointing behind them. Hook hand and the others turned and saw Frederic was standing right behind them. "Your majesty!?" Hook yelled in surprise. Then all of them simultaneously bowed down to him. "No need to worry yourselves. You're all no longer wanted, and you all have proven yourselves to be normal citizens within my kingdom." He says to them. They all felt relieved. "We are very grateful your majesty. We are forever in your serves." Hook replied. "Well then, go and help some of my servants then." He commanded, and they got right to it. Rapunzel took her father's hand and says to him. "I'm so very happy for you father. You're the best King ever to live!" "I'm just grateful to have such a wonderful family." He says to his daughter. Rapunzel also adds. "We should let millions of lanterns out into the sky! To celebrate your special day. I love how they make your kingdom shine." But then her father says to her. "No my dear." Rapunzel looks back at her father with a questionable look. But then he bent down and laid his hand on her face, and then says to her. "It wasn't the lanterns that made my kingdom shine." Rapunzel smiled. Frederic then kisses his daughter on her forehead. Now, this may have been a good time for Rapunzel to tell her father about the offspring, that'll become King Frederic's grandchild. But she held back because she noticed that Eugene wasn't around to support her. She wanted Eugene to be by her side when she tells him. She tried asking him where he was. "Father?" She asked. "Where's Eugene?" "I believe he is in town?" He answers. "Where?" She asked again. Her father answers. "I think he's at the Sew & Needle clothing store. Not sure why." Before Rapunzel could leave, a servant suddenly got her and Frederic's attention. "Excuse me?" He asked. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but this just came for you." He handed Frederic a letter. It was from the King of Moonlight castle, in the kingdom of Venatera. Frederic opened it up. It read. 'To our dear friend, an old dear friend of our father. Forgive us, for me and my brother could not come to your celebration. So, we wanted to make it up to you. We want you to come to our kingdom of Venatera tomorrow. And there, we will have an even bigger celebration for you and your family. We also would very much love to meet your daughter and son in law, Eugene. To you, as the sons of an old friend, King Veers & Prince Ron.' Arianna then comes up to Frederic and sees the letter in his hands. He handed it to her. "Ron and Veers?" She asked. "We haven't seen them in years." Rapunzel peeked at the letter. "Veers, and Ron…" She read. "I don't believe I've meet them. Or not in person." Frederic replied. "Well this would be a perfect opportunity for us to meet them again." Rapunzel then thought she should go find Eugene. And so she says. "Mother? Father? I'm going to go find Eugene. I won't be long." And she headed into town. She went to the shop called Sew & Needle. There she found Ratchet the owner. Ratchet is Rapunzel's dress maker. He was also one of the pub thugs who used to be known by the name Killer. She went up to him and asked. "Hay Rachy?" Ratchet faces her and replies. "Your highness?! What a pleasure for you to come to my place." "Please!" Rapunzel pleaded. "You may call me Rapunzel, I'm more use to that name." She explains. Ratchet puts his clipboard down and asks. "What can I do for you my mistress?" Rapunzel walks closer to him and asks looking around. "Umm, is Eugene here? I can't seem to find him." "He was here this morning..." He answers. "...he had an appointment to retrieve a newly made suit, made by me, that was finished by today. But he came here and said it didn't look right. So he bought some other cloths and left my shop, in your direction I believe." "Oh?" Rapunzel questioned, still unsure where he could be. Then Ratchet finishes with. "Unlike you, he kinda drives me nuts!" "Right…" Rapunzel said back. "...umm, thank you for your help. I must go!" As Rapunzel left the store, she pondered on where he could be. "Hmm… Where could he be…?" She asks herself, as she started to head back pondering. But then she heard some people behind a flower wagon mention Eugene's name. Rapunzel got curious and snuck over to see that there were two women there, gossiping about her and Eugene. "You know?" One of them said. "The Princess is really foolish!" "Why would you say that!?" The other asked. The first one just continued ranting. "She goes and gets married to a famous thief!? I mean, Flynn is the first man she's ever met and that's who she wants to spend the rest of her life with, that's a big mistake!" "I didn't think you had such hard feelings towards Eugene..." The other lady said. Rapunzel frowned and decided to just leave because this was getting her nowhere. Until the one lady said something that caught her attention again. The lady said "No he's still a disgusting thief to me, I mean he stole from my sister, like yesterday. I saw his face!" "No it couldn't have been, he lives in the castle now..." The other lady said as they started to walked away. Really concerned on what they meant by, stealing something just yesterday, Rapunzel continued to head back to the castle to see if Eugene was there. But all of a sudden! She heard the sound of falling obstacles behind her. She turned and looked. And she saw a hooded figure running in her direction. Pushing his way through the crowds, Rapunzel watched as the young man ran up the street and right at her. She moved aside and just saw what looked like a ranger running right past her. He then turned and ran into an alleyway, and in the alleyway was a tall fence door. It was locked. But in seconds, he jumped up and climbed right over it with ease. He seemed to have gotten away. Then she saw a guard who was chasing after the phantom. He too ran past her and into the alleyway, panting heavily. He was exhausted and had no chance of climbing over the fence, he couldn't even jump. Since Rapunzel saw the whole thing unfold, she couldn't help but be curious again. She wanted to see what was going on. Then the Captain suddenly appeared and ran to the guard yelling. "Conli!? What is going on!?" He went into the alleyway to speak with him. Rapunzel followed, and lays against the wall next to the alleyway entrance. She quietly listened, and hears this. Conli, the guard, heavily breathing, eventually reports to the Captain on what he saw. "Sir!?" He said "That *pant* hooded guy, *pant* that guy I was chasing, *pant* had stolen something, *pant* from Vladimir!" *pant* "Hooded guy? The new thief?" The Captain asks, and then questions him again. "Do you know who it was under the hood?" Conli answers. "Yes sir, *pant* I mean I think so sir. *pant* I looked and saw, *pant* his face, it was…" *long breath* He stopped to catch his breath. The Captain leans closer and asks. "Who? Who were you chasing." When he caught his breath, Conli reported. "I saw his face for a brief moment sir, it looked to be, Eugene." Rapunzel listening, couldn't believe what she just heard. The Captain tries to correct him. "Are you saying it was Fitzherbert?" "It looked like him." Conli explained. Then the Captain says. "You have to be mistaking!" "I hope I am sir, but it did look like him." He says back. "Humm... Keep a lookout for this man." The Captain commanded. "And also, keep an eye out for Fitzherbert. If you find Eugene, don't do anything until we're certain! Understood?" The guard replies with a "Yes sir." And they returned to the castle. Rapunzel could hardly comprehend what she heard. It made her a little upset. She denied it, and pushed it in the back of her mind. "It can't be…" She said to herself. "Eugene lives in a kingdom now, he wouldn't steal anything?" She kept denying it in her head. She kept hearing people talking about the ranger and it being Eugene under the hood. Then she heard one say something about him escaping into the forest. Rapunzel knew she needed answers, so she leaped onto a horse and rides out.

Rapunzel rides out into the beautiful green forest outside of the kingdom. When she got there, she dismounted and started searching for Eugene on foot. But what she didn't know, is that she was being watched by the phantom. The very person that she was looking for, was already watching her. He was sitting in the trees looking down at her as she passes by. "What is her highness doing in this part of the forest alone?" He quietly asked himself. He made a move, causing the branches to make a noise. Rapunzel immediately looked up in the direction of the sound. She saw nothing, for he had shifted away. As she continued on her way, wandered through the woods. She couldn't stop thinking about what she heard Conli said about Eugene. But she still pushed it to the back of her head and said to herself. "Don't worry yourself Rapunzel. Eugene would not do those things. It's probably just some young thief who looks a lot like Eugene. That's all. Besides, he can't do all those hard tricks, can he?" She put her hands on her head, she felt like she made a mistake coming here. But then, she came to a stream. And drinking from the stream was a deer. It noticed her and lifted it's head looking at her. Rapunzel then started to walk to it, holding out here hand. The doe also walked forward, it was about to smell her hand. When suddenly, there was a sound in the distance. It scared off the deer, and it ran off. The sound was of footsteps crunching leaves. And it was walking in her direction. Rapunzel looked in the direction of the sound. "Hello?" She called out. But there was no one there. But she heard the footsteps again, this time they were getting louder. She turned and looked in the direction again. And she saw, standing there, was one of the Stabbington Brothers. It was the one with the eye patch. Rapunzel gasped in fear. Then the other brother suddenly come up behind her and grabbed her by the arms. Rapunzel screamed and struggled to get free. But the Stab was holding her to tight. Then he says to her. "Hello there again princess!" Still struggling to escape, Rapunzel yelled to them. "Not you two again! Let me GO!" But then he pulled her close and whispered into her ear. "You're not going anywhere. You owe us for getting us caught." He laughs, then continues. "I don't know what happened to the magic hair, but you still have the crown." Rapunzel then says to them. "If my father hears about this…" "We'll be out of the kingdom before you can do anything, and will become rich men." He said to her. The other brother nods and smiles in agreement. Then he walked up to Rapunzel and suddenly takes the crown right off of her head. "HAY!" She yelled. "You won't get away with this!" Still holding Rapunzel, he says to her. "But tell your father anything, and we'll take Eugene away from you." Hearing this, Rapunzel froze still. She was afraid of what they were going to do to him, or to her. But suddenly, the brother with the eye patch was suddenly smacked from behind the head and fell to the ground unconscious. They watched and saw that it was the phantom ranger. He looked at the other brother and spoke. "Hands off!" He said. The Stabbington brother growled in anger and throw Rapunzel aside. She fell to the ground. The phantom saw Rapunzel on the ground, and he then drew out his sword. He then looked back at him, and said "That is no way to treat a princess." And then he too drew his sword prepared for a duel. Then the Stabbington brother charged at him and blew the first strike, but the phantom used his sword to block his attack. And did it holding the sword with one hand. The Stab swung his sword at him again, but the phantom was too quick and moved aside. Then the two engaged in a fierce duel. They slammed and swung their swords at each other at a fast past. Rapunzel watched as the two men battle with such might. The phantom suddenly grabs the Stab's arm and pulls him close. He then give him a hard slug to the face. Then the ranger suddenly did a swing kick to the face and finishes the fight. The Stab too falls to the ground unconscious, just like the other one. And the fight was over. Rapunzel couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. The mysterious man put his sword back into his scabbard and walks over to Rapunzel. He offers her a hand. She laid her hand on his, and he pulled her to her feet. Not able to see his face, she still thanks him. "I thank you for saving me kind sir. I am truly grateful." He bows to her in respect, then he turns and runs off. "Wait!?" She yelled following him. Going deeper into the woods. She thought she had lost him, till, she found him again at the edge of a lake. This is where the stream had led to. He was putting his hands into the water and started washing his face. Rapunzel quickly hid behind a tree and watched him from behind. Curious about his identity, she watched him at a distance and saw him as get up. He finished washing his face, and then turns around. He didn't see her, but she saw him. She saw his face. It looked to be, as clear as day, her husband! "Eugene!?" She questioned in shock. He then puts his hood back on and disappears into the forest. Rapunzel couldn't believe what she just saw. She sat on to ground, leaning against the tree, and curled up in fear. Rapunzel was scared that all the rumor and speculation about Eugene were true. "No! It can not be…" She said to herself as she sat there and did nothing but question the situation. "Why? How could he-why would he-!? It can't be, IT CAN'T…" She yelled to herself. Clamping her head. "I need to get back!" She said getting up. She goes to her crown and kicks it up to her hands and puts it back on her head. She then makes her way back to the kingdom. She returns to her horse and safely returns home. As soon as she got there, she immediately started looking for Eugene. Hoping that all this wasn't true. She couldn't find him anywhere. Rapunzel then ran into Hook hand and asked. "Hook!? Where's Eugene!?" "Isn't he inside?" Hook hand answered, then asked back. "I mean that's where I think he's at." Rapunzel then immediately ran into the castle and searched for Eugene. As she was looking, she managed to find him. He, what looked like, was putting on his suit. "There you are Eugene!" She yelled. Eugene ever so nicely greets her. "Morning honey, haven't seen you all day..." Not waiting, Rapunzel asks him point blank. "Eugene?! Where were you today?" "I was here." Eugene explains surprised and confused. "I was helping set up the party, then went to try on some suits at the suit shop. Then I came back here. I couldn't decide which suit I looked best in. Why?" He asks back. Then Rapunzel said to him. "Eugene, I kept hearing rumors that you..." Rapunzel tried to say this as carefully as she could. Eugene notices her worried face and asks concerningly. "Saying that I'm what?" Rapunzel takes a breath and finishes her sentence. "...that you have been, stealing." She felt bad for asking this, but she needed answers. Eugene replied with. "Never! I would never do that to you! Why would I!?" Eugene explains. "But I thought, I saw you!" She exclaimed. "You disguise yourself, you had a hood on and…!" Eugene laid his hands on her shoulders and explained to her. "Rapunzel, I promised to you, on our wedding day, that I would never steal again." Rapunzel looked at him. And he looked straight into her eye's in promise and truth saying. "And when I promise something, I'll never, ever, break that promise." Rapunzel started to smile. Then Eugene finished with. "Ever!" Rapunzel started to believe him, and asked him. "Really?" "A promise I intend to keep. Yes!" He answered. They then hugged with such love. And they went to go finish setting up the party to have their celebration.

When they finished, they spent all day and night celebrating the King's birthday. There was Food, drink, dancing, games, and plenty of laughter. Everything went great. So great, that Rapunzel had totally forgotten the sequence that she had recently been through. But more importantly, she also had forgotten about telling her father about the child. But Rapunzel still had a wonderful time. When the day and the party had come to an end. Rapunzel had returned to her room. She walked by her mirror. She stopped and looked into it. Realizing that she had forgotten about telling her father of the offspring. She removed her crown and looked down at it. She felt bummed that she lost the moment. But when she looked back up at the mirror. She saw something very bizzor. She saw herself, her young eighteen self, and was back in the tower. And most notably, she had the magic golden hair. Shocked, Rapunzel turned her head left to right. Mostly looking at the seventy feet of long hair. She then slowly put her crown back on her head, just like as she did when she put it on for the first time. But then, to her horror, Mother Gothel suddenly appeared behind her in the reflection. Rapunzel was frightened. Gothel comes up to Rapunzel's side and says to her. "Rapunzel look in that mirror, do you know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady." But then she stopped and says. "Or do I see, a foolish, immature, unwise, little brat!" "You're not there." Rapunzel says closing her eyes. In the mirror, Gothel puts her hand on Rapunzel's shoulders and replies. "No I'm not. But your criminal of a husband is." Rapunzel reopened her eyes. She was confused on what Gothel was saying. But Gothel continued with. "Oh Rapunzel... …you're so blind. You married a thief, and now you're going to have children with this criminal." She says with a laugh. Then Gothel whispers into Rapunzel's ear. "Can't you see it, Rider's a liar, he misses being a thief. So he's stealing behind your back to make himself feel better." "No." Rapunzel replied in denial. But Gothel continued to taunt her. "You saw him. It's obvious he saved you because you're his wife. You'll find out it's really him eventually, and you'll be heartbroken, again. This all would have never happened if you had never had left that TOWER!" She yelled in Rapunzel's ear. "NO!" Rapunzel yelled turning completely in the opposite direction. She stopped and realized, there was no one behind her. She looked back at her mirror, and it was back to normal. She saw her short brown hair once again. Rapunzel says nothing and just gets ready for bed. Hoping to forget about what she just saw.

That night, Rapunzel lay asleep within her bed. She started to toss and turn in her sleep. But then, she was awoken by the sound of her baby's cry. Feeling exhausted, she forced herself up and went to nourish the child. But then she stopped and remembered, when did she have the baby? She then continued to walk toward the cradle, but only to find nothing inside. She could still hear the crying of the infant. But still saw nothing. She turned and looked, and at the balcony, to her horror, she saw old mother Gothel. And she was kidnapping, this time, her own child. Rapunzel gasped, then turned to the bed and called for Eugene. "Eugene! Get up, it's Gothel! She's..." She stopped and realized that Eugene wasn't there either. She looked back at Gothel. Gothel only scowled at Rapunzel and reported what happened to Eugene. "That husband of yours has bailed on you when you told him you were having this child. Remember? He couldn't take it!" Gothel then does an evil old chuckle and swings her cape around. And as soon as she did, she disappears right before Rapunzel's very eye's with her child! Rapunzel charged towards Gothel reaching her arms out. Realizing she was to late, and yelled out. "NOOOOO!" But then Rapunzel suddenly arose from her bed, awakening from a deep sleep. It was all a terrible nightmare. She turned and saw that Eugene was still there, and was sleeping soundly. She started rubbing her face. She also looked out their window and saw that the sun had just begun to rise. Rapunzel laid back down and shout her eye's for a few more minutes. Till there was a sudden knocking at their door. The pounding sound of the door made Rapunzel jump up. And it also awoke Eugene. They both look at their door and see peeking in, was a maid. "Forgive me for waking you your highness." She said apologetically. "But his majesty wanted to leave early, you must get ready to go on the trip." "Fine, we're coming." Rapunzel answers feeling very, very tired. Both her and her husband slowly get up and got ready for their travel to Venatera.

About an hour later, Rapunzel, Eugene, and her parents, were all prepared for the trip to Moonshine castle. Even Pascal was coming. When they finished, they all seated themselves into their royal family carriage, ready to leave. Once the King's soldiers were ready as well, they all left Corona and headed off to their destination. With the Captain upon Maximus leading the soldiers as they followed behind. The coach left the kingdom with everyone waving goodbye to them. Rapunzel and Eugene saw Mack and the pup thugs within the crowds also waving farewell. The coach crossed the bridge and the family was on there way from the kingdom of Corona, to the kingdom of Venatera. Among their long travels, they had past many wondrous things and places. They traveled through valleys filled with farms and windmills, over a stone bridge and behind a waterfall. Eugene enjoyed looking at all the scenery, it made him feel at peace. But then he looked at Rapunzel, she did not look so happy. He leaned over to her and asked. "Rapunzel what's wrong?" She looks at him and answers. "I never got the chance to tell my father about, you know..." Luckily, Rapunzel's parents were asleep and didn't hear them talking. Eugene then answers to her. "Oh yes, right, that." Rapunzel started to panic a little. Or mostly flustered from the not so great night she had. "Yesterday I was having such a wonderful time that I completely forgot about it. How could I have forget something as important as this!?" Eugene tries to calm her down. "It slipped my mind too. But don't worry, there will be another time." Rapunzel did start to calm down, and then said "I guess so, I just hope my parents take it well." "You have very loving parents. I know they will be overjoyed. Tho I'm a bit hefty on how they'll react towards me." Eugene says concerningly. Rapunzel laughs and says to him. "You should be fine." Eugene sighed, and says to her with a smile. "Rapunzel, that's why I married you. Not just beautiful, but confident." He tells her. Rapunzel smiled happily. And they both held each other with loving remorse. Then Rapunzel remembered what Mack told her about Eugene. She looked up at him and asked. "Eugene?" Eugene looked at her and replied. "Yes?" She held her hands together and said to him. "Mack told me on how he found you..." "He did?" He asked. "Yes. He told me, that your house was burned down by looters. And how you said you were looking for your father." Eugene painfully remembered the memory and replied. "Well, it is true." Then he begins to tell her. "He left the house when I was only four. My mother kicked him out because he was stealing behind her back. And that's something I would never do to you, as I promised. Anyway, I didn't want my father to leave, so I ran out into the rainy night looking for him. I was alone, cold, and wet. And the sounds of thunder roared in the distance. One of the scariest moments of my life." "And Mack found you on the road." Rapunzel said finishing his story. Eugene nodded and says. "Indeed." "Just saying, I'm really sorry I brought up such a memory." She says to him. He just looks to his wife and repelis. "Well, you know a little more about me now. I mean you deserve to know!" He places a hand on hers and looked back out the window. "And from then on, I never saw my father again…" Rapunzel then asked in curiosity. "What if he's still out there?" Eugene answered her question with his arms crossed. "No I doubt it, he's probably dead by now, or he's just a lost old man who doesn't care about anyone." He says continuing to look out the window. But then they turned a corner and there, they saw the kingdom and it's massive size. They were now in Venatera. They eventually arrived at Moonlight castle. Eugene then became more and more nerves about re-meeting Veers after stealing from him all those years ago. Rapunzel woke up her parents and they too noticed that they were at their destination. They looked out their window and behind them to see their coach had came up to the great castle wall. The large doors had a symbol of a moon on the top center. The guards at the top of the wall recognized their carriage and called for the doors to open and allow them in. The massive doors then slowly opened, and revealed a pathway crossing a huge lawn of trees to the front entrance. There was also a fountain in the middle. Their coach had come up the path, circled the fountain, and stopped right up to the castle's front doors. And standing on the steps to the entrance waiting for them, was King Veers Calroy. And standing next to him was his younger brother prince Ron Calroy. Rapunzel and her family had gotten out of their carriage and walked right up to the two brothers. They all stopped on the steps and kneeled down to them in respect. Veers walked to them and greeted them with open arms. "Welcome! Welcome all!" Veers shouted loudly with joy. "I thank you all for coming to my kingdom." They get back up, and Frederic cames up to Vrees greeting him. "Veers! You've gotten taller! You and Ron!" "Yeah, long time no see." Veers replies shaking the other King's hand. "You were a dear friend to my father." He then turns and bows to Arianna. "And of course her royal majesty." She returns him a curtsy. Then Veers turns and walked right up to Rapunzel. He looked her right in the face and says. "This is the first time I've ever truly met you. You've been gone for so long, a lot of us had lost hope. But you now have returned, and returned strong…" He put his hand under her chin. "She's beautiful." He says turning to Frederic. He puts his hand down and also says. "Like her mother." Rapunzel was much obliged by King Veers's complement. She replies back to him saying. "Thank you kind sir." He smiled to her with much happiness. But then that happy face disappeared when he turned and looked to her husband. He gradually walks over to Eugene and looks straight into his face. Eugene was almost shaken. But he stayed as still as he could. "Mmm, Eugene, was it?" He asked. Eugene replied nervously. "Y-Yes sir." "You're one of the most interesting surprises I have yet seen." Then Veers said to him. "I remember you taking stuff from my castle a couple years ago." Eugene gulped. Then Veers finished with. "And yet, you've led up to be, what I hear, a great husband to the princess, and a good man." "Thank you your highness!" Eugene said feeling relieved. But Veers suddenly got up closer to his face and said in an intimidating tone. "But remember this Fitzherbert! If you revert back to your old ways, if you do anything foolish, I'm doing something about it! Understand?!" Nearly shaking to death, Eugene replies. "Of course, y-your majesty. I gave an oath to Rapunzel to n-never steal again." Then Veers stepped back and clapped his hands together. He then announces, changing back to his enthusiastic tone. "Very good. Now, Come! Let us celebrate with smiling faces. Come come, into my castle!" They all follow Veers into his castle. As Veers was leading them into the castle's throne room, Eugene ran up behind him and patted his shoulder. "Your majesty?" He asked. Veers faced him. Eugene says to him while walking. "I'm very grateful you haven't arrested me for my past wrongdoings. If I could repay you or…" Before he finished, Veers had stopped, looked at him and said. "It's water under the bridge Eugene. Do you know how hard it is to see a dear friend in despair that his own offspring is gone for many years? But you brought her back! You couldn't have repaid all of us more than that." Eugene smiled. "Oh, thank you your majesty." He said politely. Veers smiled again, then walked up to these large doors and opens them up to his throne room. And in there, were many lords and ladies, captains and colonels. Many different people from many different places. Rapunzel and Eugene had never seen so many people in one place. There were music and tables of food. Veers had started inducing them to many of the people, many they have never met before. And they were all so nice. As Rapunzel and Eugene were talking to some of these people, they were approached by Veers's younger brother Ron. Ron walked up to them, first giving a respectful bow, and then said in a very polite manner. "Good day. I don't think we've been properly introduced, I am prince Ron Calroy. And I am highly honored to have finally met you dear, sweet, and beautiful Rapunzel." He gently takes Rapunzel's hand and softly kisses it. "Wow, what a gentleman." She said looking at Eugene with a blush. "I wish you two to live long and happy lives." Ron said in highest respect. But he then remembered. "Ah that reminds me, I have something for you, one moment please!" Ron said walking off into the crowd to get something. As both Rapunzel and Eugene waited for Ron's return. They were suddenly approached from behind by someone else. He caught their attention by saying. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzherbert." They both turned and faced the person. It's what looked to be a colonel. He had gray facial hair, a red suit, and a very serious look on his face. And yet he was still trying to smile. Rapunzel somehow felt a little uneasy, but still replied to him politely. "Good evening sir." The colonel replied with. "I'm so glad you could make it." "Um, thanks." Eugene had replied back. "It is a great pleasure for you to be here, Eugene." The colonel said as he started shaking Eugene's hand. "And thank you again sir." Eugene replied again. "It is an honor to meet…" But the colonel suddenly turned and walked away before Eugene could finish. He and Rapunzel stood their confused as of why he had left so quickly. But then, Ron had returned. And with him, he brought a small hand sized box. He walked up to Rapunzel and opened it to her. "What's this?" She asked. Ron put his hand in the box and pulled out a copper medallion. A medallion that was connected to a chain necklace and had a diamond slot in the middle. He shows it to her and explains. "This medallion..." He begins. "...represents peace, it will grant you a happily ever after." Ron handed it to Rapunzel. "It's very nice." Rapunzel replied. Eugene kinda rolled his eyes because he started to feel a some of jealousy that this guy was being offly nice to his wife. Rapunzel tho, politely put the medallion around her neck. Then one of Ron's servants had come up to them. He walks up and lends Ron a tray with wine and glasses on it. "Shall I serve you all some wine?" Ron kindly asks. The servant then pours the wine into the two glasses. Ron looks at the two glasses and makes a complaint. "Gregory? I would like the glasses to have an equal amount of wine in each please!" "So sorry sir." The servant replies. Then he pours the wine from one glass to the other to make them even. Ron then takes the glasses and faces Rapunzel. "Apologies, I like things to be even. Everything must be a certain way, and nothing should change that! I always say." He then offers the other wine glass to Rapunzel. "Anyway, can I interest you in some wine?" Ron asks. Rapunzel looked at the wine and thought that probably wasn't something she wanted drink while she was expected. She kindly says to him. "I probably shouldn't." "That's fine." Ron replies shrugging. Then hands it to Eugene. "Uum, I've never tried this kind before." Eugene said taking the wine. Ron then proposed a toast and announces. "A toast, to you, Eugene and Rapunzel! Now as the Fitzherbert family!" They clink their glasses, and only Ron drinks up. "Again I have to say, thank you for such a lovely time Ron." Rapunzel thanked. "Of course my dear!" Ron replied to her, then says. "You are for sure a flower in my vase of a kingdom. You and Eugene seem to be so happy together, I wish you both the happiest in life." Rapunzel blushed a bit again. "Nice poetry…" Eugene replied in a bit of a sarcastic manner. "Yes indeed." Ron replied, then says. "I've use the same poetry for my fiance." "That's so sweet!" Rapunzel said grinning. "Yes, and like I said, the medallion I gave you will grant you a happy loving life forever with it's gleaming diamond." Ron said pointing at the medallion. But then Rapunzel held up the medallion and looked at it and noticed, that the diamond in the middle was missing. "What diamond?" She asked. "What?" Ron questioned. He looked at the medallion and saw that it was indeed missing. "It's missing? How is it missing?!" Ron said in a panic. Eugene tried to help by asking. "Did it fall out? Can I help!?" "Maybe it did." Ron answered. But then says. "But you two just enjoy yourselves, I'll go and find it." He then leaves to go find the diamond. Eugene then looks at the medallion around Rapunzel's neck and comments. "Well, you still look beautiful." "Oh Eugene." She says gently pushing him with a blushing smile on her face. They looked into each other's eyes once again with such loving affection. They began to lean towards each other to kiss once more. But then, everything that seem to be going so great, suddenly turned for the worst! As they were about to kiss, guards had suddenly grabbed Eugene and started pulling him away from Rapunzel! "What?! What are…!? Hay! Stop it! Let me go!" Eugene yelled struggling to get free. "Wait! What are you doing!?" Rapunzel yelled. Another guard came up and blocked Rapunzel from running to Eugene. Rapunzel kept yelling at them. "No! Stop it! Let him go!" Her parents heard the commotion and run over to see what was all the ruckus. Ron and Veers also ran over. "What's all this commotion!?" Ron asked. One of the guards replied to his question. "It seems Fitzherbert had stolen something from you sir!" "What!?" Eugene shouted in confusion. "Gene?" Veers questioned. Then he approached Eugene and looked at him suspiciously. Ron then stepped forward. "Eugene couldn't have taken anything!" Ron says to his brother. "And I didn't!" Eugene answers, then says. "So would you please put me down, I promise I did nothing." Arianna stepped forward in Eugene's defence. "Veers?! There must be a mistake here." But then Ron noticed something odd. "Wait, what's that in his sleeve?" He asked pointing at his arm. "Guards, set him down." Veers ordered. They set him down, and then Veers suddenly grabbed Eugene's arm and started shaking it. To the horror of many, the diamond had fallen out of his sleeve. Eugene, Rapunzel, and everyone else in the room gasped in shock. Veers picked it up and looked at it with absolute disappointment. A bystander yelled out. "Eugene had taken a diamond!" Rapunzel looked to Eugene and says in a whimper voice. "Eugene?!" She couldn't help but remember all rumors about his supposed thievery. Then Veers stormed up to Eugene and yelled to his face, holding the diamond up near between his eyes. "YOU STOLE SOMETHING FROM MY BROTHER!? YOU DARED YOURSELF TO STEAL SOMETHING FROM MY KINGDOM AGAIN!?" "NO NO! I wouldn't! I wouldn't seal from him! I don't steal anymore! This is a big mistake!" Eugene proclaimed, still trying to explain himself. "Eugene didn't do anything!" Rapunzel shouted at Veers. "Then this diamond just so happened to be in Eugene's sleeve?" Veers yelled back to her. "I didn't know how that got there! I didn't do it. I'm innocent!" Eugene says to him. He then looks at Rapunzel and tries to convince her. "Rapunzel!? You know me, you know I wouldn't do this. I promised to you...! "Silence Rider!" One of the guards yelled grabbing a hold of his neck. Then another guard asked their King. "What should we do with him your majesty?" Veers then looked straight into Eugene's eyes and said to him, in an angered voice. "Suppose I was wrong, you probably couldn't contain yourself. Once a thief, always a thief." Then he nodded at the guards, ordering them to take him away, and they do so. "GUYS GUYS, WAIT! WAIT! WAIT A MINUTE!" Eugene shouted to the guards as they took him away. Eugene tried to escape. Ron came up to Veers and says. "Brother? What are you doing?" Veers didn't answer. Only watched in anger as they take him away. "NO! LET HIM GO!" Rapunzel yelled trying to push away the guard that was holding her. He still tried to stop her from running to Eugene. But Rapunzel's father came forth and made him let go of her. "HAY! Let go of my daughter!" He shouting. He let go of her and Rapunzel rushes straight to Eugene. They have managed to get Eugene outside, through the front doors and to a prison carriage. But when Rapunzel had caught up to them, they have already thrown him into the carriage and slam the door shut. "NO! WAIT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Eugene yelled still trying to convince them of his innocents. "WAIT!" Rapunzel yelled running towards him. Eugene reached his hand out to her through the bars and she ran to him and grabbed his hand holding it close. "Rapunzel!" He said. "I don't know what's going on Eugene!" Rapunzel said really scared. Then the carriage suddenly pulled away, making Rapunzel's hand let go of his. Guards block her from running to him again. She watches as the carriage rode away. Eugene shouted out her name. "RAPUNZEEEEL!" Rapunzel shouted back. "EUGEEENE!" The carriage had left out the front gate and disappeared. The guards that were holding her had now left her alone. Rapunzel only stood there looking at the large left opened doors that the carriage had went out of. "Eugene…" She said quietly to herself as a tear came down from her eye. She then remembered the time when Eugene had left her before. Leaving on the boat with her crown, supposedly. Then her father came up and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him. Her father saw the tears within her eyes and held her close. As she began to cry, her mother came out and comforted her as well. Then Ron comes out and walks over to Rapunzel then says. "I'm so sorry. My brothers very…" Rapunzel interrupts him and immediately says. "I want him back!" "Don't worry Rapunzel." Ron says trying to help. "I will talk to my brother, and try to fix this." Then he walked up and puts the diamond back into the medallion he gave her. "May this give you peace until we get everything straight." Then Fredric says to him. "I need to talk with your brother, we need to resolve this." Ron agreed and leaded Rapunzel's parents back into the castle. But as he was, Rapunzel suddenly ran up to Maximus, mounts him, and then immediately rides off to go after Eugene. "RAPUNZEL!" Her parents cried! But Rapunzel had already left the castle by Maximus's great speed.

Back in the prison carriage carrying Eugene. They were heading to a secret location where a hidden underground prison was located. They came to the side of a steep hill. The carriage rocked back and forth almost feeling like it was going to fall off the side. They then stopped in front of a big rock at a dead end. The coachman jumped off the carriage, took out his keys, put one of the keys into a hidden key slot and turned it. Then the rock suddenly opened like a sliding door. It opened and revealed a long tunnel way. It was the entrance to the jail with torches lighting the way. The coachman got back on the carriage and rode into the gloomy tunnel way. This path lead them down into the underground prison that was called, The Black Diamond. Eugene looked out the window and watched as the rock door slowly closed shut. It blocked the sunlight from getting in and bringing more darkness within the caverns. Eugene watched and feared that he'll never see Rapunzel again. As the carriage rode through the long tunnels, they pass by a mine shaft where the prisoners had worked for the owner of the prison. They then come to a stop and a group of soldiers came up to the back of carriage and opened the door. They forcefully pulled Eugene out and dragging him into a large cavern where the leader of The Black Diamond was at. Passing through the cavern, Eugene sees many of the prisoners working in the mining shafts. Probably for a long period of time. Digging through dirt with shovels, picking through rock with pickaxes, and pushing minecarts through in and out of the many tunnels. They then reached the leaders office. Tho his office was just another small cave with all his stuff within it. And in the middle of the office was the leader himself. He was leaning back in his chair and had his feet up on his desk. He had a dark vest on, a belt with knives attached to it, but the most noticeable thing he had was his eyepatch across his scarred left eye. His name was Carves Ferriyan. With his one working eye, he got up and looked closely at Eugene. "Haa, I've always wanted Flynn Rider in my collection." Carves said smirking. Eugene tried to plead with him. "Sir!? You must believe me, I am Eugene Fitzherbert, I'm not Flynn Rider anymore. And I'm truly innocent, TRULY!" But Carves just answered by saying. "That's what they all say! Take him away!" He says to his men. They then pushed and forced Eugene to his cell. But Eugene kept on struggling. They lured him down more tunnel pathways passing by crazy and mad people within their own cells. They pulled him into a room that had a cell within it. They opened the cell door and throw him inside. "NO! WAIT! Let me out of here!" Eugene yelled grabbing the bars. "Sit tight Rider." One of the guards said laughing. "There's someone who would like to meet you. He'll be here shortly." The other said. The guards then leave the room and close the door behind them. Eugene tho didn't hesitate to try and escape. He immediately tried to find a way out. But he couldn't figure out a way. Eugene laid on the floor waiting for who ever was meeting him. He couldn't stop thinking about Rapunzel. He really began to worry, if he remained within this prison, he won't know the well being of his wife, or his child. While he felt slightly uneasy about becoming a father, he realized not being there for her and the child at all, felt a million times worse. He got up and passed around in his cell trying to think of a way out. But it was too hard to think while so much was going through his mind. And was scared that he'll never see Rapunzel again. So much, at one small time.

Back with Rapunzel. She was still following the path that the prison carriage had went down. When she reached the rock door, she had no clue that it was a secret entrance in to the prison. It looked like a dead end. She was confused on where the coach had gone. It's like it had just disappeared. She then turned Maximus around and went back the other way. She tried to retract, but to no avail. Rapunzel searched and searched same more but couldn't seem to pinpoint were Eugene was taken. She then dismounts off of Maximus and started searching for the carriage on foot. Rapunzel and Maximus separated and went down two different ways to cover more ground. Max started using his nose like a bloodhound to find him. As for Rapunzel, she was searching in different area. She had came across a down hill side. Thinking if it had gone down the hillside, she trudged carefully down it's side. The farther down she went, the steeper it seemed to get. The large trees with three branches sticking out from the sides made it difficult to see what was up ahead. But then she noticed she was standing upon gravel. She began to wobble, her grip on the ground felt more slippery! Suddenly the gravel rocks started to move and Rapunzel had lost her balance! She fell on her bottom and started sliding down the side of the hill! If things couldn't get any more worse, she realized that not only was she going downhill, but she was rapidly approaching a large cliff! She missed seeing that because of the branches. Rapunzel screamed in terror and tried to grab something as she was uncontrollably sliding down the side of the hill! She finally managed to grab a long vine and gripped it tightly! It stopped her from falling. She gave a sigh of relief, but then it moved and she fell off the side. The vine stopped again, and when she looked down. She realized that the cliff was much higher then she had anticipated. She took a deep breath and tried not to freak out. Rapunzel began carefully climbing the vine to get back up to safety. But then her weight made her pull the vine again and suddenly started falling downwards. The vine stopped again, and her falling came to a halt. Poor Rapunzel was left hanging by the one vine. When she looked down and saw the rocks below, she started to feel dizzy. One of her shoes had fallen off and down to the sharp rocks. Not wanting to fall herself, she began to climb back up once again. It was difficult to climb. But then suddenly, something started pulling the vine from the top of the cliff, and she was being hoisted upwards. Still feeling really dizzy, Rapunzel's eyesight was not becoming to clear. But she was able to just barely see the figure pulling her up. What she saw seemed to look like Eugene pulling her to safety. But she then began to faint. Rapunzel started to let go of the vine, but the figure immediately pulled her up and grabbed her by the arm just in time. He carefully pulled her to safety, then picked her up and started carried her away. Her eyelids slightly opened. What she saw was a blur, that looked like Eugene carrying her away into the forest. "E-Eugene?" She said as she passed out.

Way back at the castle of Venatera, Frederic had stayed to try and reason with Veers about what happened with Eugene. Arianna, with Pascal, got all their soldiers together to ride out and find Rapunzel. Within the castle, all the guests had left only to leave Frederic, Veers, and Ron, alone in the large empty throne room. From King to King, Frederic had a talk with Veers about this all this being a big misunderstanding with his son-in-law. "Veers! Please listen!" He started, as their voices echoed throughout the large open room. "You must reconsider, Eugene wouldn't do something like this." Veers just looked at him in disappointment. "Flynn Rider must have gotten to your head, he seemed to have managed to get into your family by marrying your only daughter! And you let it!" He says to him. Ron was in the background watching the two. Frederic then explains. "I was very sceptical about Eugene wanting to marry my daughter, but he had proven himself so many times." "And so now he can get the bigger goods within our kingdoms." Veers accuses. But then Frederic steps forward to get one thing straight. "Look friend! Eugene Fitzherbert, HAS MADE AN OATH, to me and my daughter to never steal again. He has really no reason to steal from me, nor you!" Veers looked at him and says back. "He had taken precious treasures that belonged to my father, now he takes something from my brother. A gift that was supposed to be for your daughter. And clams it for himself? Someone using another family member like that I think is disgusting!" Frederic shock his head in disbelief, then explained to him. "Eugene could never use, or steal, from Rapunzel. He loves her too much! Through all the years I've seen them together, the love they have is real." Veers just looks away with bitterness in his heart and says. "I'm still not convinced!" Frederic then placed a hand on his shoulder and said with a more sympathy in his voice. "At least trial him. I know you are very cross agents thievery, but you don't want to put the wrong man away for a crime he my not have done!" Veers looked back at his friend. He thought about it for a minute. He then started to feel that he may be right. So he decides to ask his brother for an opinion. "Ron? What do you think?" But when he turned to Ron, he wasn't there. It seemed that he had left.

Rapunzel on the other hand, was somewhere else, far in a mysterious part of the land. Rapunzel had woken up with a wet rag on her forehead. She felt slightly flustered. She leaned up and looked around. She saw the phantom sitting on a large stone, cleaning his sword. And around in the area was all his stuff. In the area, there was a burned out fire pit in front of her with a frying pan sitting next to it. She also saw a antique grinding wheel, a weapon rack, and a big tent. And the tent was set up right next to the remains of an old burned down cottage. The old house was covered in plants, vines, and moss. She was confused on why she was here. She then looked back at the phantom and remembered that this man may be Eugene. He had his hood off, and he definitely looked like him from the back. Rapunzel knew she needed answers. She then quietly got up and picked up the frying pan. She then carefully snuck behind the phantom. He then suddenly looked over his shoulder and saw her. She was pointing the pan right at him. He was confused for a moment, but then she suddenly took a swing at him! He leaped to his feet. Rapunzel was swinging the frying pan back and forth in frustration. "Whoa whoa! What a minute! What a minute!" He said dropping his sword and hold his arms out to her. "What are you doing?!" He asked. "THAT'S ENOUGH EUGENE!" Rapunzel yelled as loud as she could. "Eugene? Who? What?" He asks in complete confusion. Rapunzel continued shouting and swinging the pan like a crazy lady. She started asking questions. "Why do you pretend to be this phantom person!? How did you escape the carriage so fast? Why are you stealing behind my back?!" She says with a lot of frustration coming out of her voice. She continued arguing with him with tears coming from her eye. The phantom tried calming her down saying. "Calm down your highness!" But that only made her yell at him more. "STOP IT EUGENE!" She yelled. "Wait? I'm not who you think I am!" He said pointing at his own face. Other than his clothes and slight stubble, he still looked near to exact to Eugene. Rapunzel, acting more and more hysterical, kept arguing with him about what he's done. "But all the villagers have been saying that you've been doing thievery! I mean, you made a promise to not steal ever again. BUT NOW, YOU JUST DECIDED TO GO STEALING BEHIND MY BACK, GOING IN DISGUISE, AND YOU DOING IT BECAUSE YOU CAN'T TAKE THE HEAT OF US HAVING A CHILD TOGETHER! Or you, you…" The phantom really couldn't understand a word she was saying from all the screaming. Rapunzel then started to settle down. She lowered her pan and fell on her knees. She felt tears coming down her face. "To much is happening for you to be doing this to me Eugene, there's to much going on for you to..." When she started wiping her face, the phantom walked up to her, kneeled down to her and offered her a handkerchief. She looked up and into his face. When she looked at him this time, she now saw that this really wasn't her husband. He looked at her with sympathy and asked. "Your highness!? You are in distress. What happened to you?" Rapunzel started becoming more convinced that this was not Eugene by the sound difference within his voice. She then took the handkerchief and dried her face from the tears. Calming down, Rapunzel asks him with a whimper in her voice. "I-if you are, not Gene… *sniffle* ...then why do you look so close to him, may I ask?!" "I don't know!" He answers. "Maybe we just look alike or something! But you've definitely got the wrong person." With him helping her up, Rapunzel got back up on her feet feeling a lot better. She was out of things to say. Her hands were shaky. Then she finally asked him still sniffling. "Who are you then, if you're not, Eugene?" "I guess an introduction is at hand." He says. Then he introduces himself with a bow. "I am Jonathan, at your surveys." "Ok, Jonathan?" Rapunzel asks putting her hands on her hips. "What is your purpose stealing in my kingdom?" Jon sighs and answers. "I should've. I too once made a promise to someone to not steal. But after I found, this..." He says looking away, as his hand was gripping something within his pocket. Like he was tightly holding something valuable. Rapunzel just looks at him confusingly. "Found what?" She asked. Jonathan realized that explaining what he found was was a bit much to explain, so just says. "It's nothing! But on another topic, I can help you get out of this place." "Alright…" Rapunzel says looking at him suspiciously. "...then, how do I get out of here?" "I know this forest from like the back of my hand. I can help you." He said confidently. "Come, I can find the rest of your family in no time. I'm sure they're out there looking for you right now." Jonathan said walking away. But he stopped and realized that Rapunzel was not following. She was still trying to comprehend everything that has happened in the past few days. "You alright?" Jon asked. Rapunzel replied with. "Yes! I'm sorry... I'm just… Lost in thought I guess. So much has happened in one day..." Jon walked up to her and said "I noticed that, but in order to resolve this, you have to put everything back together one piece at a time." Rapunzel looked up at him and says. "You know, I never got the chance to thank you for your good services. You did save me, twice. And your now helping me to find the others." Jonathan smiled at her and replies. "I may have stolen things, but I'm not cold hearted." He put his hand on her back. "Come on, we should go find your parents." Rapunzel agreed and walked with Jonathan into the green forest to find her mother and rest of the group.

Back with the group, King Frederic had left the Moonshine castle to reunite with his wife. When he had caught up with them, they were in no luck in finding Rapunzel. Maximus also reunited with the group, but to Arianna's greatest fear, Rapunzel wasn't on his saddle. Maximus thought she had returned to the group as well, but it didn't seem to be. "You haven't found or daughter yet?" Frederic asked Arianna. "No, her horse Maximus had returned without her." They get back into their carriage, their soldiers got back on their horses as well, and all went to search further into the forest for her. While their royal carriage strolled through the woods, they called for their daughter in hope that she'll hear them. "Rapunzel!? Rapunzel where are you!?" Arianna called out. Frederic also called out, but instead of calling his daughters name, he called out. "Moriah!?" His wife looked at him and said "Dearest? You called her by our chosen name again." She said with a smile. Frederic looked back at her. "Right, sorry. She's more use to the name Rapunzel." He then proceeded to call out to her by the name Rapunzel. "Rapunzel!?" He called out his window.

Many miles away, Rapunzel had just finished telling Jonathan about her situation with Eugene. "...you see, Eugene knew the differences between fake and real jewelry, that's one of the many reasons why he was a master at thievery. That's why I thought you were him. There was rumor that he was reverting back to his Flynn Rider ways. And why Veers was so cross with him." Jonathan rubs his head and says. "Well no wonder you were so flustered, I seemed to have, well, accidentally frame your husband for my crimes." He then said putting his hand upon his chest. "Your highness? I could not be more sorry." But Rapunzel replied. "Actually, I am still very much confused about all this. He supposedly had done a crime earlier today..." She looked at Jon in concern and asked. "You weren't at Moonshine castle earlier today by any chance, were you?" Jonathan answered. "No I wasn't." Jonathan's voice sounded truthful. But she was still at a loss. "But this doesn't add up." She says putting her hands to her head. "If it wasn't you who stole the diamond, then maybe... ...oh how I hope Eugene still didn't actually do it..." Jon looked at her and asked. "What does your heart say?" She looked up to him and says. "That he didn't do it." She answers placing a hand on her heart. "And yet, there's a chance I could be wrong." "What was it he supposedly stole again?" Jonathan asked in curiosity. Rapunzel took off the medallion that Ron gave her and showed it to him. "It seemed, that Eugene had stolen the diamond from this medallion." "Can I look at that?" He asked. Rapunzel handed the medallion to him, and Jonathan looked at it very closely. He only took one look and found that something was off. He stopped and asked her. "Rapunzel?" Rapunzel stopped as well and turned to him. He then says to her. "I don't think all the odds are pointing towards your husband." "Humm?" She questioned. "Rapunzel?" Jonathan asks walking up to her. "I found something interesting. Tell me! Did you say, Eugene always knew the differences between fake and real jewelry?" "Yes?" She answered, not knowing where he was going with this. "Hmm, that is really interesting..." He says pondering. "What is?" She asked. He then held the medallion up to her face and said to her. "The diamond's fake." Rapunzel's eyes opened widely. "Fake!? Then, why would he…? Wait a minute…" Rapunzel then remembered the colonel that made a quick meet up with Eugene. The colonel may have slipped the diamond into his sleeve while he was shaking his hand. And that's why he was acting so suspicious. And why he left so quickly.

Back in the cold underground cell where Eugene was being kept. Two men had suddenly entered into the room. The two men that came in and looked right at Eugene in his cell. One of them was the colonel, and the other man was hidden in a dark green cloak. Eugene got to his feet and recognized the colonel from the party. "Hay? Your that colonel guy from the party!" He said pointing at him. He also realized and said out point blank. "You slipped the diamond into my sleeve! Why!?" The colonel said. "I'll tell ya why..." Then suddenly, he started removing his hair, which was revealed to be a wig. Then removed his facial hair and revealing himself to be, Dustin! "How's it going Eugene!? Ya Missed me!?" He said to him with his arms wide open. "Dustin!?" Eugene asked. Dustin replied with an evil smile on his face. "In the flesh." "I never thought I'd see you again!" Eugene said angrily. "Of course, you left me to be arrested, and now, you can consider us even!" Dustin said right in Eugene's face. Eugene then explains. "That was a long time ago! I am no longer a thief!" "So? You still needed to pay for what you did to me!" Dustin says angrily. "There seemed to be no honor among thieves. But you see, I was approached by this gentleman, and we struck a deal. He paid me to get revenge on you! And how could I resist a deal like that!" Then the hooded person walked closer. The mysterious figure gave a bag of gold to Dustin. "A deal is a deal." The man said. Then Dustin headed to the exit. He opens the door, then turns one last time to Eugene and says. "Goodbye Rider! Hope you rot in this prison miserably!" He laughs, and then leaves the prison.

Back with Jonathan and Rapunzel. Jon had seem to realize something that was of much interest to Rapunzel's situation. "Rapunzel?" He asked again. "Haven't you ever thought that, how is it, that someone managed to get inside the castle only to frame your husband?" Rapunzel pounded as she was listening. He continues by saying. "I think someone may have let him in..." "Who!?" She asked. Not to jump out on a whim, but Jon had someone in mind that might have been the one who may have done this.

Back again with Eugene and the hooded figure. The hooded person was the one who let Dustin into the castle. He removed his hood to now reveal himself to Eugene. It was, prince Ron. "Ron!? You paid Dustin to get rid of me? Why would you do this!?" "To put you in your place, that's all." Ron says to Eugene ever so casually. "No!" Eugene yelled in fear. "I can't be in here! I have to be with Rapunzel! I have to..." Ron then interrupted yelling back in anger. "You are where you belong Eugene!" Eugene tried to plead with him. "You can't do this to me. What would your brother say!? What would your fiance say!?" "I don't know. I haven't 'asked' her yet!" He answers with a smirk and slightly laughing. Eugene's eyes widened. He now knew the reason Ron had done all this. "How could you?" Eugene said in anger. Gripping the iron bars. "You did all this, just to get Rapunzel!?" "True, but you should know that you're a thief and not a prince." Ron corrected him. Eugene looks Ron in the face and says. "But Rapunzel loves me!" Ron then looked down to him and said "But then you two made a horrible mistake by marrying each other." "THAT'S, NOT, TRUE!" He yelled to Ron. "What it is you're doing is a horrible mistake. You hired Dustin to frame me and make me look like a criminal! And in doing so to take my wife away from me!?" "It was necessary. I like things a certain way. The way things are supposed to be." Ron says walking away from the cell. "Ron?!" Eugene asks trying to reason with him. Ron stops, and Eugene continues. "Rapunzel and I were meant to be together! I rescuing her from that tower, I wanted to be with her more than all the treasures in the world. And I sacrificed for her." Ron sighed, then started walking back towards his cell saying. "Look Eugene. I do thank you for rescuing her from that dreadful tower, but that doesn't just give you the right to make her your bride!" "King Frederic gave me his blessing!" Eugene explained. But then Ron only said to him. "Her father was a fool in doing so." Eugene banged upon the bars in anger and shouted to him. "Don't you insult his majesty!" Eugene then grabbed Ron's collar and pulled him close. "You let me out of here now Ron!" Ron pushed him off. "Get off me!" Eugene continued. "Please reconsider. Rapunzel needs me. I want to be there for her. And if you really care about Rapunzel, you will do what's best for her and let out! Please!" Eugene pleaded looking him straight in the eyes. "I'm afraid I'm not going to do that." Ron said turning towards the door again. As he started to leave, Eugene pleaded with him more. "No! Wait-WAIT! Y-You have to let out! Please!" Eugene yelled as he rattled the bars. But then he said something that stopped Ron in his tracks. "I have to be there for the baby!" "What!?" He asked looking back at him. Eugene fell silent. Ron then marched right over to Eugene once more and looked him straight in the face. He asked. "Is this true?" Eugene took a deep breath, then answered very truthfully. "Yes." Ron turned away. His hands gripped tightly in disappointment. Then he kicked a stool against the wall in anger. Then Eugene once again tried to reason with him. "Ron?" He asked softening his voice. Ron looked over his shoulder at him with a very angered expression on his face. "Ron, look..." Eugene said to him. "...this is something I don't want to miss. My first child, her first child! I have to be there for her." Ron then walks up to him again. Eugene continues saying. "This is the biggest and greatest thing to ever happen to me, and I won't miss it for the world! You must understand..." Ron looks away. "Ron?" Eugene asked again. "If you let me out of this cage, I won't tell anyone of this!" Ron looked back to him with eyes widened. Realizing that Eugene was able to put the whole frame aside, to see his wife again. He looked away again to think about it. He sighed and said "I was wrong…" Eugene then felt that there was hope and smiled. But then Ron turned his head back to Eugene with a rotten angered look on his face. Eugene's smile disappeared. Then Ron said shamelessly to him. "…that child is the worst mistake you could have ever make!" Eugene eyes widened, he felt his heart crushing after hearing what he said. Then Ron stormed out the door and out of the room. He slams the door behind him and exits the prison. Eugene sat on the floor saddened and hurtful thinking on what Ron had said. But then he noticed, to his luck, Ron seemed to have dropped the key to his cell. It must have fell when Eugene had grabbed him. He reaches out and picks it up. "You will not take away my family!" He says with determination to get out. He then unlocks the cage door and makes his escape to get out of the underground prison, and out to find Rapunzel.

Back again with Rapunzel and Jonathan. They were continuing their way through the woods still trying to find the King and Queen. "So your saying Prince Ron is the one behind all of this!? Rapunzel asks making everything clear as they were making their way through the trees. And were also going up hill. Jonathan replies to her and says. "Well, he has been known as the greedy one of the royal family." "I knew it!" Rapunzel cried out. "I knew Eugene wouldn't do this!" Then Jon adds. "And so Ron probably framed your husband just so he could get his bride! You!" They both stopped walking. Rapunzel looked at him and says. "How can some people be so selfish?" "It's the way of things, some people care more for themselves than others." Jonathan explains. Rapunzel smiled at him and says kindly. "Oh Jonathan, I'm so thankful I have meet you. You answered so many questions that needed solving. I would love to repay you!" "No need. Just being a good samaritan." Jonathan said smiling. But suddenly, he heard something in the distance. Jonathan carefully listened. Rapunzel saw his face shimmy left and right. "Jon? What is it?" She asked. But he hushed her. Then whispered. "We're not alone." He drew his sword and listened for more sounds of footsteps. He also guarded Rapunzel. She still had the frying pan and readies herself for something to happen. The two kept hearing sounds of footprints in the distance! And they were getting closer, and closer. "I see him." He whispers to her. "Where?" She asked. But then he disappeared into the bushes. "Stay here." He says leaving. Rapunzel stayed put and listened to the sounds. She was very frightened, and was trembling. Then suddenly an armored guard of the Black Diamond appeared and looked right at her. He had old rusty black armor on, a helmet, and a long spear in his hand. He turned his body towards her and yelled. "Rapunzel!?" He said with his voice echoing through the helmet. He then started to run towards her. Rapunzel readied her frying pan. "Don't come any closer!" She yelled swinging it. But then the guard stopped and opened his helmet. "Rapunzel! It's me!" He revealed himself to be Eugene. "Eugene!?" She cried, almost falling in relief. But then Jonathan suddenly jumped out and pushed Eugene down the side of the small hill. They both fell tumbling down this hill. When they hit the bottom, Eugene's armor had fallen off. But his helmet was twisted sideways and was stuck on his head. "Hay!? What was that for!?" Eugene yelled getting back to his feet. "Ha! Thought you could sneak up us huh!?" Jon said as he approached him. Eugene, confused, replied back. "What are you talking about!? I was reuniting with my wife!" Jon then stopped, also confused. Eugene finally managed to remove the helmet from his head, and Jonathan removed his hood from his head at the same time. And there, when both men looked towards each other, they jumped back in shock! Eugene and Jonathan just stared at each other. They started to circle each other, looking at each others features. It was like looking into a mirror. "Ok this is wired..." Eugene replied as they were standing there, curious on why they looked so similar. But then Rapunzel had gotten to the bottom of the hill and ran right to Eugene. "EUUGEEENE!" She called with utmost happiness. He looked to her. "RAPUNZEL!" He yelled to her with joy holding out his arms. Rapunzel ran right into his arms and spun around in a loving hug once again. "Oh Rapunzel, I thought I'd never see you again!" He says kissing her. "It feels so great to be in your arms again!" She said to him, but Rapunzel stopped and remembered. "Eugene! I think know what happened earlier, it might have been a set up…" But Eugene put his finger on her lips and finished her sentence saying. "I already know, it was Ron, he framed me to look like I stole the diamond. Ron had set up the whole thing!" "So he did do this!?" She said out loud. She also says by placing her hand on her head. "He did do all this, just to get me!?" "He did!" Eugene explained. "That selfish rat! Jon was right!" She said quietly to herself. Eugene also explained. "He also says it's because that I'm no prince." Rapunzel looked into his eyes and then said holding him close. "Eugene!? You are more of a prince then Ron will ever be." Eugene smiled happily, but then he looks at Jon behind her and asks. "So, you going to introduce me to your friend?" Rapunzel answers. "Oh yes! This is Jon, he saved me, and helped me." Eugene then approached him. "I Thank you kindly sir for helping my wife." But Jon only continued to look at him funny, about how near identical they looked. Jonathan glanced at Rapunzel and said "Huh, your highness. You were not kidding! No wonder you thought I was him." "And I'm trying not to freak out here." Eugene said, then walked closer and asked. "I don't what this be awkward, but, I don't suppose I have a brother, do I?" Jonathan respond with. "Oh no, no way. I'm way older than I look." Then Eugene asked. "Cousins? Maybe?" "I doubt it Gene." He answers in doubt. "Gene?" Eugene asks and then laughs. "Rapunzel calls me that! Actually Jon, my name is Eugene." Jonathan also laughs. "Right! I know, your name is Eug-…" He suddenly stopped. "...Eugene?" Jonathan questions, somehow feeling familiar to his name. He then asks. "H-hold on, what is your last name? Y-your full name!?" Eugene looked at him concerningly, then answers. "Fitzherbert, my names Eugene Fitzherbert!" Jonathan gasped, his eyes widened, and he took a couple steps back. And pointed his finger at Eugene saying. "D-did you, just say, your name is Eugene, F-Fitzherbert!?" "Yeah, Why?" Eugene questioned. Jonathan swallowed, and then took a deep breath, and then he said to him in complete shock. "M-my, m-my name is Fitzherbert! Jonathan Fitzherbert!" Eugene also gasped, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Rapunzel covered her mouth with her hands also in shock. Eugene then asked in a stutter. "Y-your last name is Fitzherbert!?" "YES!" Jon replied, then finished with. "...My last name is Fitzherbert! And your name is Eugene Fitzherbert!? I can't believe- I mean…" Both men couldn't get their heads around the predicament. But then Jonathan thought about it, and my have realized something else. Something, big! "It can't be!" Eugene then asked. "It can't be, what!? Are we related!?" Jonathan then pulled something from his pocket and says. "I thought you were dead!?" Eugene didn't get it, he looked at him funny and just said "Hugh?" But Jonathan then revealed what he had in his hand. It was a golden flower petal. He held the petal in the palm of his hand. Jon looked at it, then looked back up at them. He then revealed something that neither of them had expected. He then said to them both, but mostly to Eugene, in a very seriously tone. "Eugene!?" He says with a quiver in his voice. "You're not my brother, nor my cousin…" He took a step back. And then, he said "...you're my son." He then crushed the petal within the grip of his hand. And it's magic had faded off of him. Rapunzel and Eugene witnessed as Jonathan started to age. His hair turned gray, grey facial hair grew upon his face, and had a slight more wrinkle then he recently did. He was now at his original age. "Jonathan! You aged!" Rapunzel yelled. Jonathan holds up the remaining dust of the petal. "You see…" He explains himself as he spoke in his older sounding voice. "This, is what's left, of the magic golden flower." A gust of wind had past by and blew away the dust. The last of the golden healing flower, was now gone. It all now started making sense to Rapunzel. Jonathan, looking at Eugene, could barely speak. "You're, all grown up…" Eugene could hardly contain on what was happening in front of him once again. "Yeh-your, my, fa-…?" Eugene couldn't finish his sentences. Because then he just ended up fainting again. Both Rapunzel and Jonathan yelled at the same time! "Eugene!?" They both got on the ground and tried to wake him back up. "Oh, not again!" Rapunzel said. "What, he faints under pressure?" Jonathan asked. Rapunzel answers. "This happened before, when I told him I was with child." "WHAT!?" Jonathan yelled in surprise fastly turning his head toward her. Rapunzel catches herself and says. "Oh! I, guess I never told you about that…" Jonathan feeling flustered himself says. "If your… …then, that's makes him a fa-, and that's makes me a grand-…" And now, Jonathan faints and collapsed in the ground. Rapunzel slaps her hand on her face. "Oh for crying out loud!" She yells towards the sky.

Somewhere else, in another part of the forest, Dustin had sat himself down onto a stump and used a second stump as a table to hold his shillings. He sat there counting his reward. "...nine hundred and ninety eight, nine hundred and ninety nine…" He counted, but then his notices. "...wait, that's it!?" He realized that there was one coin missing from the main amount. "Humm, seems my payments a coin short" He then started putting his money into his sack, when suddenly, Ron had appeared on his horse and stopped right in front of him. "Dustin!?" He yelled in a panic like voice. Dustin gets up and says ever so casually. "Ron? Your a coin short on my payment." Ron dismounts his horse and walked toward Dustin. "Dustin!? It's Rider! He's escaped!" Dustin stepped forward. "Already?" He questions powdering his chin. But then he remembered that Flynn Rider had escaped prisons before. Then says. "Actually, that really sounds like him!" "I need you to go after him! I can't have him telling my brother what I did!" Ron commanded to Dustin in desperation. Dustin on the other hand only rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and just stood there taunting Ron. "Oh Ron..." He said smiling and clicking his tongue. He then continued to meanly poke fun at Ron's failure with the best of sarcasm saying. "Ron Ron Ron. That's what happens when you monologue, and tell them the dirty things you did. Heh heh, I mean me doing a crime like that, with my reputation, won't surprise anyone. But YOU!" He says pointing at him. "Someone who's a prince! A very rich prince! OH! Your going to lose everything!" He finishes with a laugh. Ron wasn't in any mood for this discussion and immediately asks of him. "Look! We don't have much time! I'll pay you more if you go and get him now!" Dustin thinks about it for a minute. He ponders his chin again and repeats Ron's demand. "So, you are saying, that, you'll pay me twice as much, if I bring him in again?" He asks. But then Ron gives Dustin an unsettling look and says. "I will pay you triple, if you just end him!" Dustin only smiles, for how could he resist a deal like that. Fulfill his vengeance by annihilating Eugene and getting paid triple in gold for it. He picks up his weapons, mounts Ron's horse, then says to him before leaving. "It'll be done before sunset." Luring the horse in the direction he what's to go, Dustin rides off to find and hunt down Eugene. And he'll kill anyone who stands between him and his prey. That even includes the princess of Corona.

Back with Rapunzel. She had managed to awaken Eugene and Jonathan from their unconscious state. The three were sitting upon a big log, thinking about what Jonathan had just told them. About Jonathan revealing he's Eugene's father. They were all quiet for a moment, listening to all forest sounds like the birds and the wind blowing leaves. But Eugene then breaks the silence and asks point blank. "So, to get right down to the point. How are you, my father?" Jonathan looks at him. He then began to tell Eugene and Rapunzel of the past. For an explanation about this was at hand. He begins with. "Well, long ago, me and your mother, Maria Fitzherbert, built a small house in a very quiet spot of the forest. And that's where you were born." "I remember that place." Eugene says remembering his young years in the house. Jonathan continues. "Maria thought I had a blacksmith job in the nearby town. But I wanted to do things the easy way, and just took the money we needed. And I did it all without her knowing. I stole behind her back so many times. But it wasn't long until Maria found out what I had been doing, and she did not care for it." He said squeezing his hands. "I tried to talk it out with her, but that talk led to an argument, which that led to a fight, and it ended with me leaving the house by her orders. She said she doesn't want to be married to a criminal." Jonathan then bows his head in grief. Eugene says remembering. "And I remember that argument too. I was listening from the other room." Jonathan then shed a tear, and told him the hardest part of the story. He looks at Eugene and says. "Eugene, I've said some horrible things to her before I left. And I have regretted every word. And that wasn't even the worst part." "What's the worst part?" Rapunzel asked. Jonathan continued with the story, feeling the hurt within his heart. "Well, I knew I loved my wife more than all the gold in the world. So I was going to head back and take back every horrible thing I had said to her. And hopefully work everything out. But then I found out that looters had invaded the kingdom." He was hesitant to continue. "Then, I saw smoke, in the direction of my home, and somehow, I just knew that the worst that could happen, had happened…" Jonathan took a deep breath and said "I ran towards home. And found that, my house, had been burned to the ground." He said grieving. "Everything had either been taken, or turned to ash." He hid his face within his hand and finished his story. "I didn't just lose your mother. Those horrible things I said to her, were the last." "And that's when Mack took me to the orphanage…" Eugene remembered. Rapunzel placed a hand on his knee and says to him. "I'm so sorry Eugene." Then his father stood up and finished his saying. "And ever since that day, I never stole again." Eugene looked up at him. "Until now!?" Eugene said. "Old habits die hard. The finding of the flower petal, that made me young again, got me energized to go back to the old days." Jon says back as he stared off, looking at the trees blowing in the wind. The also blew across his face as he was remembering his wife. Eugene tho, bowed his head trying to process everything that was just told to him. Eugene felt tears coming from his eyes. Rapunzel noticed and asked. "Eugene…?" He answers rubbing his face with his hands. "I, I just need a moment, to think..." Jonathan turned and faced Eugene. Processing to much in his mind, Eugene started mumbling to himself. Rapunzel couldn't hear what he was saying so she asked. "What?" Eugene then took his hands off his head and repeated himself with a slightly louder voice. "Why did I lose everything!? Why did I have to lose my family!" He said in a bit of distress and depression. But hearing this, Jonathan's face turned from mourned, to confused. But when Eugene said that he lost his family, Jonathan suddenly felt a little triggered. His face then turned from confused, to stern. Switching to dad mode, he suddenly marched right up to Eugene and grabbed him by the shoulders. He pulled Eugene to his feet and yelled. "Stand up Eugene!" "Wha…!?" Eugene questioned him on what he was doing. But his father continued to speak loudly at him. "Stand straight!" He yelled to Eugene's face as Eugene does so! His father continues and says to him, poking his finger on Eugene's chest. "You lost your family!? No! I LOST MY FAMILY! ME!" Jonathan yelled pounding his own chest with his fist! Taking full responsibility for what happened! He then says in Eugene's face. "I lost your mother, MY WIFE, to those hurred looters! I FAILED TO PROTECT HER! And I failed to protect you!" He then started to soften his voice. He placed his hands back on Eugene's shoulders and says to him. "I, lost my family Eugene. But you…" Jonathan takes his hands off Eugene and then lends one to Rapunzel who was still sitting. He offered his hand to her, and he ever so gently pulled her to her feet. He then laid his hand on her shoulder, and his other on Eugene's, then says to his son as he faced him. "Your family, has just begun." Eugene looked at Rapunzel, and she looks back at him with a smile on her face. Eugene smiles back. His smile was helped when he remembered about the baby that was being carried within her. Then Jonathan says to him. "And I will help you." Eugene looked back at his father and says with passion. "Thank you… ...father." Then the two men couldn't help but hug each other then and there. Jonathan says with a whimper in his voice. "This may all be sudden, but I am proud of you!" They both had tears of happiness within their faces. "I love you son! Don't ever doubt that!" Jonathan then looks at Eugene in the face and says. "And I'm sorry, I ever so much hope you can forgive me for my horrible past mistakes, and allow me to be apart of your family." Eugene answers nodding his head. "Of course I forgive you, but really it's up to Rapunzel to let you live in the castle." They both look at Rapunzel, but she's quick to answer. "Of course Jonathan can stay with us within the kingdom. Your a good man Jon, from what you've shown. I want you to reunite with your son!" Jonathan jumped back with glee. Feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Oh thank you your highness! You are truly a blessed woman!" He then leans over to Eugene and says to him with a laugh in his voice. "I see why you like her." Eugene just laughs and shrugs his shoulders. Then Jonathan stepped forward and says to his son and daughter-in-law. "Come! I think we spent enough time here, let's go and find their majesties and put this puzzle of a family back together." He said with such high hopes and confidence. But then, they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of hands slowly clapping. They all turned to see, and there, standing in front of them, clapping his hands with an evil smirk on his face, was Dustin. "Oh, what a happy little family reunion." He says with such sarcasm. "Oh no!" Eugene says, knowing they were all in trouble. Jonathan leans towards his son and asks. "Eugene?" He said pointing at Dustin. "Who's that?" Eugene explains best he can saying. "Heh heh, that's Dustin, and he don't like me." Eugene answered also pointing at Dustin. Dustin starts walking towards Eugene. He draws his sword and says to them. "But it's sad that I now have to break up the puzzle, in order to get my full pay, and vengeance." Suddenly, with quick reflexes, Jonathan drew his sword and points it right at Dustin's neck. He stood between him and Eugene to prevent him from achieving his goal. Dustin had no fear of a sword being put to his throat. He just looked at it casually, and then looked back at him. "Don't you take another step." Jonathan said standing his ground. Dustin takes a small step forward and says to him. "Move old man, I have a job to finish!" Jon didn't move an inch. He still stood his ground and said back to him. "I'm not going to just move aside and let you hurt my son!" Dustin starts trying to walk around but Jonathan kept blocking his way with his sword. "Just, walk, away! I'm not going anywhere!" Jon said making it clear not to get any closer. "Then I'll make you move. Because you're really making this difficult!" Dustin then holds up his sword, preparing to duel him. "And you look to old to fight." Dustin said with a laugh. But it didn't phase him, Jonathan only readied his blade. "I may surprise you." He said taunting him back. Suddenly Eugene stepped forward and put his hand on his father's shoulder. "Father no!" He said. Jonathan, still looking toward Dustin to make sure he doesn't do anything, leaned backwards and whispered to Eugene. "Take Rapunzel, and go!" Eugene was hesitant to do so. "Wha- But father!? I can't just leave..." Before he could finish, Jonathan interrupts Eugene and loudly whispers to him. "I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! YOU GO! Take her, and head north!" Jon then said to Eugene in a hurry. "Head towards the river and cross the bridge to the main road. It'll lead you right to Corona! GO!" Eugene then agreed, took Rapunzel by the hand, and the two headed north. Jonathan looks behind him as they run off and yells to him. "PROTECT HER!" He turned back to Dustin as he was trying to get around him to go after Eugene. Dustin got extremely annoyed. Jonathan blocked his way again and Dustin throw his arms up in frustration. "Oh-oh no no no NO! NOOO! Now I got to chase him!" He said getting REALLY annoyed! "Your not going anywhere!" Jonathan says making a 'come at me' gesture with his hand. Dustin then accepted his challenge. "Very well then…" Dustin then charged at him. And they dueled each other, slamming and swinging their swords at each other. But then, Dustin suddenly hits the sword right out of Jonathan's hand! Then pointed his sword at Jonathan's face. Dustin held his sword upwards, preparing to strike him dead! He laughed, and said before swinging. "Defeat!" Then he swung his sword to Jon, but, Jonathan clapped his hands onto Dustin's sword blade and stopped it from hitting him. Jonathan glanced at Dustin's surprised face and smiled. Then he pulled and threw Dustin's sword up out of his arms and into the air. Jon looked up and watched the sword spin in the air above their heads. Jonathan then held his arm up, caught the sword by the hilt, and then pointed it now at Dustin's face. Feeling satisfied at Dustin's surprised face, he said to him with a laugh. "Now, what did you mean by, defeat, again!?" Dustin held his arms up, he looked like he was going to surrender. But then he suddenly pulled out his dagger and started swinging it at him. With skill, Dustin fought against Jonathan with a single dagger. Jonathan then saw his chance to hit Dustin and took it. But Dustin stopped it by holding the sword by the hilt. And he then swung his dagger up to Jonathan's neck. But Jonathan stopped him from hitting his target by holding Dustin's arm. The two men holding each other ruseled and pushed at each other trying to come on top of the other. Jonathan holding the blade towards Dustin's face, and Dustin holding his dagger up to Jonathan's throat. Then Dustin released himself by kicking Jonathan in the gut. Jonathan held his stomach from the pain. But as he pulled himself back up. Dustin made a sudden quick turn, and swung his dagger at him. He hit his target and cut him across the waist. Jonathan put his hand across his waist in immediate reaction to the pain, and then fell to the ground. Dustin looked down at him and laughed once again. Since they were next to more of a down hill area. He kicked Jon down the hill. Jonathan tubbled and rolled down and fell into a bush below. He couldn't move, for he was in too much pain by the twigs poking at his wound. Dustin just looked at Jonathan's body and says still panting. "Like I said, defeat." He then picks up his sword. "And it's oh so sweet." He says putting his sword back into his scabbard. And then he runs off to find his horse and catch up with Eugene. As for Jonathan, he laid their, in pain, feeling like he had failed again, failed to protected his son. He thought of his life, how he fought with his wife before she died, failing to protect her and their only son in harsh times. But now fate had him reunite with his son, only to fail him again. But not wanting Eugene to look at him as a failure, he then forces himself to get up, instead of laying there in mourn. He pushed himself up, ignoring the pain. He ignored it by, instead, thinking about saving his son, his beautiful sweet hearted daughter-in-law. And the life of his future grandchild within her. He pushed real hard to get up and onto his feet. Breathing heavily, he says to himself. *breath* "I've…" *breath* "...got to find…" *breath* "...Eugene." *breath* "Or find…" *breath* "...someone that can…" *breath* "...help..." He then wanders helplessly through the forest alone, looking for help.

On the other side of the forest, Eugene was guiding Rapunzel through the trees and bushes to escape into the fields ahead. When they stopped to catch their breath, Rapunzel looked in the field ahead and found what seemed to be a group of men who were trying to fix a wheel on one of their three wagons. The one large one with a broken wheel, and was pulling a second one with a load of cotton. The third was just a single horse wagon with not much in the back but a single barrel. "Look Eugene! Maybe these people can help us!" She said getting to her feet and started running down to them. However, Eugene noticed that they were Carves's men from the Black Diamond. He ran up behind her trying to worn her. "Rapunzel! Wait! Wait a minute!" He yelled to her. But Rapunzel had already run up to them and called for them. Carves and his men looked at her, but Carves saw Eugene behind her and in quick reaction pointed at him shouting. "RIDER! DON'T YOU MOVE!" And before they knew it, his men surrounded the two, pointing their crossbows at them. "You thought you could get away from me Flynn Rider!?" He says with a slight chuckle. Rapunzel looked back at Eugene and apologized. "I'm sorry Eugene." But Eugene just looked at her with a 'it's not your fault' look on his face. Eugene walked up to Rapunzel's side, but one of the men yelled. "Rider!? Don't move!" The man then put his crossbow to Eugene's head. Eugene held his wife close and said to Carves. "Wait a minute, a psycho man named Dustin has framed me to put me in your prison, and now he is chasing after us and is trying to kill me! Can you help us!? Please!?" Not believing a word Eugene was saying, Carves rolled his eye and said. "That's what they all say!" But then Rapunzel stepped forward. "Wait!" She said, making commands like a real princess. "Eugene is innocent, and as the princess of Corona, I order you and your men to stand down!" She demanded pointing her finger at the ground. The men looked at each other, most of them buying what she was saying was true. But Carves wasn't buying it at all and says. "That's also what they all say!" He then walked right up to their faces and held up a pair of shackles. "Now, make it easy on yourself and don't run." All of a sudden! There was a bright hot light coming from behind him. He turned around and saw that his wagon full of cotton was set ablaze by a fire arrow. All his men looked at the fire in shock. And wondering who fired it. Their houses started freaking out! Eugene looked to his left and saw the other single wagon and thought it will do just fine as an escape ride. "Rapunzel!? Get in the wagon! Quick!" He yells, directing her towards the wagon. He helped his wife into the back, then runs to the front and jumps on to the driver's seat. "Hold on Rapunzel!" He said hitting the reins. The horse pulled the wagon at a fast speed. As the wagon was going faster and faster, they both figured that it was probably Dustin who fired the arrow into the cotton. When Eugene looked over his shoulder to see if Rapunzel was ok, he saw Carves and his men were riding up right behind them. They all rode deeper into the forest. Eugene made many tight turns trying to get away from them, and were trying to find the river in the process. But then one of the men fired an arrow from his crossbow and hit the side of their wagon. They both looked in the direction of where the arrow was shot and saw all the soldiers aiming their crossbows at Eugene. They started firing, trying to hit their target. "Aaah, enough with the arrows already!" Eugene yelled at them with complete annoyance. Then, two of Carves's men had caught up with them. One on the right side, and one on the left. Eugene saw his chance and swerved the wagon to the right side and knocked the man on his right off his horse and onto the ground. Then he saw the other one on his left side and did the same to him. Then a third came right up on their tail. The man also tried to fire an arrow at him. Trying to hit Eugene, but it seemed to have been fired towards Rapunzel's face! But with her having quick reflexes, she held the frying pan up to her face like a shield. The arrow bounced off the pan making a ding noise. As he reloaded, Rapunzel moved aside and started pushing the one barrel in the wagon off and onto the ground. The man's horse stopped and tripped over it. They both fell onto the ground and into the mud. But then Carves himself rode up behind them. It was his turn to get Eugene. Behind him was his last man trying to catch up with them, but then there was a tap on the last man's shoulder. He looked next to him and saw Dustin riding alongside him. Dustin said to him with a smile. "Sorry, but he's my kill!" Dustin then pushed the guy off his horse. He then rode in closer and saw Carves preparing to fire his crossbow at Eugene. Dustin then took a rope off the side of his horses saddle and started swinging it like a lasso. As soon as Carves aimed at his target, a rope was thrown around his arm. Before he had a chance to react, he was suddenly pulled off his horse with a hard jolt, and was tumbled onto the ground. He was being pulled and dragged across the dirt by Dustin still holding the other end of the rope. Dustin could've let go, but he was enjoying the man's suffering too much. Dustin looked down at his victim and just started laughing out loud. He eventually did let go, and Carves didn't stop tumbling until his body and face hit against a rock, and he fell to the ground unconscious. Rapunzel saw Dustin coming up behind them and warned Eugene. "Eugene! It's Dustin!" Eugene looked behind him and said to her. "I know, I recognize his laugh anywhere." Dustin then finally caught up with them. He rides alongside them, and before Eugene could ram him off the road. He suddenly jumps off his horse and lands right on top of Eugene. His dagger was drawn and Dustin put it to Eugene's throat. But Eugene was holding his arm to prevent his blade from penetrating. Watching the two men struggle on the front of the wagon, Rapunzel stood up, and trying to keep her balance, readied her frying pan. She was going to hit him off. She took a swing at him, but Dustin caught the pan and pushed it away. Causing Rapunzel to lose her balance and fall onto the floor, also nearly falling off the wagon. Eugene saw what he did and then yelled in anger. "Don't, you, DARE, touch my wife!" He then managed to put his foot under Dustin and push him off of him. Dustin falls off and onto the ground. And just like the others, tumbling into the dirt. Eugene looked at Rapunzel and asked. "Rapunzel!? Are you alright!?" Rapunzel scooted herself over to Eugene and said. "I'm fine Gene, I'm ok!" Relieved, they rode on. They also heard the sounds of a roaring river. Hearing that, they knew they were getting closer. As for Dustin, he slowly got back up and tried to catch up to them on foot. "I'm, not, going to fail, to Rider, and his little tramp!" He says with boiling anger and more determination, and limps on.

Way far back, still struggling to even walk, Jonathan was trying his hardest to find someone who could help him and the situation he was in. And luck would have it, he sees the royal carriage in the distance rolling down the large field near him. He recognized the carriage had belonged to the King and Queen of Corona. "It's them, it's their majesties! RAPUNZEL'S PARENTS!" He yelled knowing he had to stop and worn them about what was happening. He then started running down the hill toward them. In the carriage, Frederic and Arianna, were still hoping to find their beloved daughter. Frederic held his wife close trying to comfort her. "I hope my darling's ok." Arianna said, feeling really worried about their daughter's safety. "She will be alright." Frederic said to her. "I may have known my daughter for only a few years, but one thing I've always known, is that she is strong. And if she's managed to get herself home to us then, she'll manage to get herself back to us now. We just can't lose hope, we didn't last time." Arianna looked st him and smiled. But then, coming into the field, Jonathan appeared and was running towards them waving his arms wildly! "WAIT! STOP! YOUR MAJESTIES!? STOOOP!" Their carriage came to a sudden stop! The guards didn't hesitate to prevent Jonathan from getting any closer to the King and Queen, with the fact that he was running toward them wildly with blood on his hands. Arianna and Frederic stick their heads out their coaches windows and saw him stand there with his hands up. "Who are you!?" Arianna asked the stranger. Jonathan tried to explain as much as he could. "Your majesties?! There is no time for introductions! Your daughter and son-in-law are being chased by a madman! I told them to head north to the river! We've got to get there and help them, quickly!" Then suddenly Jon fell to the ground by succumbing to his pain. "You're hurt!" Arianna said suddenly getting out of the coach and tried helping him up. But Jonathan pushed away her help and only wanted to find Eugene and Rapunzel. "I don't care about that! We have to go and find them! Come on hurry!" He yelled. His determination convinced Frederic. He wasn't sure why, but somehow he felt like he could trust him, like if he was a father himself or something. "Then lead us to the river!" He commanded. Jonathan agreed, then he climbed onto the left side of their carriage. "Are you sure we can trust him?" The Captain asked his King. Frederic looked at him and says. "It's a hunch. Now let's move!" The Captain and his men replied with a "Yes sir!" and they all headed toward the river. Arianna looked at her husband and says. "You didn't seem to hesitant to trust him!?" Frederic looked at his wife and replies to her. "I don't know what it is, but there was so much truth and passion coming out of his mouth. And! There is just, something familiar about him." He says looking at him and powdering. Frederic couldn't help but see Eugene within Jonathan.

Back with Eugene and Rapunzel. They had finally come up to the river and started looking for the bridge. They found it, a rope bridge, hanging over the large raging river. "Come on this way! We're almost there!" Eugene says dismounting himself off the wagon. He also helps Rapunzel out of the wagon and then directs her towards the bridge. But then suddenly! An arrow flew past their heads. They looked behind themselves and saw that Dustin had again caught up with them. Dustin then pulled out his last arrow and put it on his bow. He aims it right at Eugene. Eugene makes Rapunzel cross the bridge as fast as they could go. "Go Rapunzel go!" He yelled as they both ran towards the bridge. "Get across! I'll cut the bridge so that he can't follow us!" He also yelled. Rapunzel started crossing the bridge. Eugene follows behind her. Dustin moves to a new position and aims his arrow to hit Eugene right in the head. But with the recent beating he had been getting, it seemed a bit more difficult to aim. He then let go of it, and the arrow flew right toward them. Both Rapunzel and Eugene moved aside! The arrow just missed them! However, what the arrow did hit, was the rope of the bridge. They both watched, as the bridge started to break apart. Then it gave out and broke completely! Rapunzel and Eugene both fell into the raging river below! They both poke their heads out of the water gasping for air. "RAPUNZEL!" Eugene yelled as he made the effort to swim to her. Dustin watched as they went down the fast flowing water. "I think I know where their headed." He said to himself as he ran off to find where the river ended. Flying down the river, Eugene was submerged into and out of the water repeatedly, trying to breath. Other then hearing the loud sound of the waves. Eugene still managed to hear Rapunzel's screaming voice. He starts swimming towards the sound of Rapunzel's voice as best he could. "EUGEEEEENE!" She called gasping for air. He finally managed to reach her. Eugene grabbed and held her close. "IT'S OK! I'VE GOT YOU!" He says out loud. But nearby on land. Rapunzel's parents with Jonathan were coming near the river. Jonathan with his keen eye sees his son and their majesties daughter within the large river. "YOUR MAJESTIES! LOOK! IN THE RIVER!" He yelled pointed at them. Frederic and Arianna looked out their window and saw them in the river. Their jaws dropped. "TURN AROUND! TURN AROUND!" The King yelled to the coachman. The coachmen immediately turned the coach in the opposite direction and hit the rains for the horses to pull and fast as they could. The guards do the same and follow. They all followed Eugene and Rapunzel down the river, still trying to figure out how to get them out of the river. Since the coach was turned around, Jonathan, was still hanging onto the left side. He immediately climbed over to the back of the carriage to see them. The three parents yelled to their children in the water. Arianna, and even Pascal with his little lizard voice, yelled out. "RAPUNZEL!" Frederic yelled. "MORIAH!" Then Jonathan yelled out. "EUGENE!" Rapunzel and Eugene looked in the direction of their voices and saw them riding alongside the river trying to keep up with them. They yelled back to them waving their hands. "HELLPP! OVER HERE!" Eugene cried out, then Rapunzel also cried out. "MOTHER! FATHER!" The King and Queen watched with absolute fear in their eyes. Then, Jonathan had an idea. He looked ahead and saw a thin tree hanging over the river. "I have an idea!" Jonathan said to the King and Queen. He then yelled to the coachman in front. "GO FASTER! GET AHEAD OF THEM! HURRY!" Looking back, the coachman just did what he was told and made the horses pull the carriage harder and faster. They went ahead of Rapunzel and Eugene. Then Jonathan suddenly jumps off and falling to the ground. When he stopped tumbling, he pushed himself up to his feet still Ignoring the pain from his wounds. He then ran to the tree and immediately started pulling the small thin tree downwards. Realizing what he was doing, Frederic and Arianna stop their carriage and did the same. Them, the guards, and even Maximus all started to pull the tree down and over the river for Rapunzel and Eugene to grab on to. But it will go down no further! Time was running short! This was their only chance to get them to safety. Not to mention a waterfall was ahead that lead into a ravine. Everyone tried pulling harder, but then Jonathan suddenly climbed up onto it and started walking across it. Taking his steps very carefully, and trying not to lose his balance, Jon got to the edge and hung down from it holding his hand out. Jonathan saw Rapunzel and Eugene coming down the river to him. He saw them and cried. "EUUUGEEENE!?" Eugene saw his father hanging down reaching out for them. "SON!" Jonathan continued. "GRAB MY HAND!" Eugene, still holding Rapunzel, swam towards Jonathan. They then come up to him, Eugene reached for his father's hand, and Jonathan reached for his son's. They managed to catch each other, but the river suddenly pushed them hard and made them let go and continue down the river. "NOOO! EUGENE!" He called out as they flew down the waterfall. Eugene called back just before going over. "FATHER!" Jonathan climbed back up and got back to the others. The King ran to the edge of the waterfall and saw them disappear into the ravine. "No!" He said thinking that he had lost his daughter again. But then Jonathan walked up behind him and said "We've got to find where the end of the river goes…!" Listening, Frederic notices that Jonathan was breathing heavily. Before Jon could say anything else, he succumb to his wounds once again and fell to the ground. The King turned and helped him. His wife and men came to help as well. Agreeing to what Jonathan had said, he then commands. "Get him in the carriage! We've got to find the end of the river!" The Captain and his men replied with another. "Yes sir!" and carried him into the carriage. And they all continued on to find the end of the river.

Back with Eugene and Rapunzel still in the flowing river. It had led them further down the ravine. As they went down, the inside of the ravine had been getting narrower and narrower. "Hold on Rapunzel! Hold on!" Eugene said holding her. But he noticed that Rapunzel had started to pass out. But then they came to another waterfall, this one way higher then the first. "OH NO!" He screamed. Rapunzel had her eyes just barely open to see the fall. Her eyes then widened, knowing they were going for a long fall. They came up to it, and fell, fell down the long thin waterfall and into the water below! They hit the water with a hard splash! Not only did they fall into a canyon, but it was the location of Rapunzel's tower. They seemed to have fallen into the small lake behind it. Swimming back to land, Eugene carefully dragged Rapunzel onto dry land and laid her gently on the soft grass. Eugene sat there trying to wake her up. "Rapunzel!? Rapunzel!? Wake up! We're safe now!" But Rapunzel wasn't moving. "Rapunzel!? Rapunzel!? Wake up!" He said gently holding her face. He still got nothing. Then he thought the worst. "Oh no…" She still wasn't moving. She laid there motionless. The sky's were as grey as the mood and it had begun to rain. "Rapunzel wake up, please!" He said with a whimper in his voice. Tears began to come down from his face. "No, please no! No no! Please… ...come on Rapunzel, come back!" He said holding her closer. "Oh Rapunzel, PLEASE COME BACK!" His hands were shaken, her face still not showing any sign of life. He began to cry. "I promised to protect you! I promised!" Eugene said with more tears falling from his eyes. "And I failed!" He then stroked her face, and said with a saddened tone in his voice. "I'm sorry, that I never told you that I… I, really want, to be a father... I really, really, want, to be, a fath-" Unable to finish what he was going to say from his whimpering, he held her even closer. He sat there crying, holding Rapunzel in his arms. Then he said to her. "I wanted to sing to our child… ...sing..." Eugene then starts singing quietly to her, rocking her back and forth. "Fl-flower, gleam and glow, let your powers, shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what…" He takes in a deep breath and finishes. "...what once was mine…" He bared his face into her neck, feeling her wet hair against his face. As Eugene was weeping over his loss, he suddenly realized that, Rapunzel was suddenly glowing!? Eugene noticed and watched with amazement as he held her. Rapunzel's whole body, not her hair, started glowing with a very yellow magic glow coming from the inside of her body. Light also shined from the heavens, and shined through the clouds and onto Rapunzel. And then it all came to an end, he looked as Rapunzel's eyes slowly opened. She slowly turned her head and looked at him. Eugene just stared at her in wonder, and his eyes and mouth wide open. Then she softly said his name. "Eu-Eugene?" Eugene was just speechless. Then she smiled and said to him. "Did I ever tell you, that I have a thing for stubble?" Eugene only responded with him suddenly pulling her close. "RAPUNZEL!" Eugene yelled with peer joy pulling her close. He started hugging and kissing her. Leaning up, she then looks at him and asks. "Eugene!? What happened!?" Eugene only answered with. "I thought I lost you! But I'm just so grateful you're alive! So very, very grateful!" They finally stood up, still holding each other. Eugene still held her hand and watched as Rapunzel ruffled her wet hair with her other hand. They look at each other lovingly. But Rapunzel was still wondering how she healed herself. She still rubbed her head thinking about it. "Eugene? How did I heal?" She asked. Eugene wasn't sure on how to answer. "Well, I sung the healing song, and you just, healed yourself..." Rapunzel didn't understand. "That doesn't make sense. I don't have the healing hair anymore." She said looking at the ground wondering. But when she looked back at her husband. His face was wide eyed, and had a shocked expression on his face. He placed his hand on his mouth. "What is it!?" She asked. He then says to her very emotional. "Rapunzel!? You don't have the magical hair. But, do you think, that, maybe…?" He couldn't seem to finish, but Rapunzel somehow knew exactly what he was going to say. She too became emotional and said "A-are you saying that, the child might, might have…!?" Smiling, Eugene shook his head up and down. Seeing that their child might obtain the magic golden hair, both of them hugged each other again with the most happiness they have ever felt. "I hope it's true!" Rapunzel said happily. They again kissed each other lovingly in the rain. Then they both looked up at the tower, and Rapunzel commented. "Never thought I'd see this place again!" Eugene only held her close and turned her around and headed her for the exit. "And you never will again." He said to her. Rapunzel laughed. Eugene laughed as well, but didn't care about anything at the moment except getting her home safely. They walked, holding each other and laughing from the rain drops falling on their heads. But, once again, everything that's going so well, takes a bad turn. They had come to see Dustin standing there waiting for them. Thunder roared in the background. He held out his hands saying. "Aww, how touching." Eugene pushed Rapunzel behind him to protect her. Eugene said nothing and only stared him down with a very angered expression on his face. Dustin then says in exaggeration. "I just came to see if you were alright." Eugene was in no mood for jokes. He says to him angrily. "Dustin!? Get out of my kingdom!" Dustin only laughs. "...I think not." He then drew his sword and pointed it at him. Eugene started to backup, protecting Rapunzel behind him. "You got everything you wanted, you now have the castle that you never shut up about. And now, it's time for me to get what I want, you know, your head!" "Don't hurt him!" Rapunzel yelled to him. "Ron's plan has failed!" Dustin rolled his eyes. "You think I care about what happens to Ron!? All I need to do is take care of you, quickly, and get my triple payment. And then smell the fresh air of vengeance!" As Dustin was talking, Eugene kept hearing a small banging noise coming from the water below. Eugene looked behind him and saw. The frying pan Rapunzel had been carrying with her was within the water. It was being pushed against a rock by the current of the water, making the banging noise. He then looks back at Dustin and said in a more funny and casual manner. "You know what's funny!?" "What!?" Dustin says feeling curious on what he's going to say. Eugene then turns around and takes the medallion from Rapunzel's neck. He then whispers to her. "Run to the tower, and stay clear from Dustin." Before Rapunzel could say anything, he gently pushes her off. "Go!" He says. Rapunzel does what he says and stays away from Dustin. Eugene then turns back to Dustin and says in a more casual tone. "You actually managed to frame me with a fake diamond!" He says pointing at it and laughing. Eugene also started swinging the medallion in circles saying. "I don't know how you managed to get it all done, it's quite impressive!" Dustin, being humorous, replies to Eugene's comment. "Ron was just too cheap to use a real one! I wouldn't steal that piece of glass! But are these really what you want, for your last words!?" But then Eugene said as he was swinging the medallion. "Yeah I guess. I was just, well, wondering, if you would, you know, take it BACK…!" Suddenly Eugene swung it hard and threw it at Dustin hitting him in the face. Dustin yelled at the pain of the copper medallion hitting his cheek when the chain wrapping around his face. Eugene then ran down to the lake and grabbed the frying pan. He then ran back up towards Dustin trying to knock him out. Dustin pulled the medallion off his face and blocked Eugene from hitting him. They then got themselves into a duel. They cling and clanged their weapons at each other. Lightning struck overhead. Dustin then swung his sword at Eugene and pressed it against Eugene's pan. "Now things have gotten even more interesting! This, is a duel long overdue!" He says laughing. Eugene just looks at him furiously and says. "I JUST WANT YOU OUT OF MY KINGDOM DUSTIN! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE, OR SEE YOU ATTEMPT TO HURT MY WIFE, EVER AGAIN!" Then they dueled each other for a while longer, swinging their weapons at each other. Rapunzel watched in the distance. Till, Dustin took a hard swing and hit the pan right out of Eugene's hands, and it landed right next to Rapunzel. Dustin kicks Eugene to the ground and steps on his chest, pointing his sword right at Eugene's face. "Ha, you fought well, with a dumb frying pan at that! But now you lay at my feet, defeated!" He prepared to stab his sword through Eugene's face. Eugene tried to get him off. "Goodbye, Eugeeene!" He says laughing. But then, Rapunzel quickly kicked the frying pan up into her hands and yelled. "HAY DUSTY?!" Dustin looked up at her. And then Rapunzel swung her arm as hard as she could and threw the frying pan spinning right at Dustin's face. *BOOOG!* "GRAAA!" Dustin yelled falling and flopped to the ground unconscious. Flying next to him, was a bent frying pan with his teeth falling into it. Rapunzel ran over to Eugene and helped him up. They hugged each other once again with loving remorse. Relieved that it was all finally over. Then they walked over to Dustin's unconscious body and just looked at him. And Eugene says to him. "Defeat." Then they finally leave the canyon. When they got out, the rain had died down, and they were met up with Maximus and the Captain. And everyone else followed behind them. Rapunzel hugs Max. And coming out of their carriage, was King Frederic, Queen Arianna, and Pascal with them, all ran to Rapunzel and embraced her with a big loving family hug. Pascal climbs back onto Rapunzel's shoulder, feeling at home with her. Eugene then looks at the captain and tells him. "Captain? There's an unconscious psychopath in there, you may want to take him somewhere far away!" The Captain agrees and walks into the cave and into the canyon with his men to retrieve him. As for the tower, Rapunzel could have told her father that beyond that cave entrance was the tower that held her away for eighteen years, but realized, that it didn't matter. The soldiers came back out and put Dustin onto Maximus. His hands and feet were tied. Rapunzel and Eugene however, were about to get into their coach, when Carves suddenly appears and wobbled toward Eugene. He was wobbling mainly because of all the abuse he took from Dustin. He had quite the bruised face. "Fl-Flynn, Rider!?" He yelled. Everyone looked at him. "I-I've got you now-" Suddenly a big man stood between him and his target. Carves looked up and noticed it was the King of Corona. "W-wait, your the King of Corona! So her majesty wasn't kidding...!" He then yelled in a panic and immediately bowed down to him. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" But Frederic only asked to him. "Are you the owner of the Black Diamond Prison!?" Scared and nerves, Carves answers. "Y-yes sir!" "Get up!" Frederic sternly commanded. Carves fastly rose to his feet. Sweat came down from his head. "I'll let everything that has happened slide, if…!" The King says pointing at his face. Then he points at Dustin on Maximus's back. "If you take this filth, to a deep dark prison that's far away from my kingdom!" Carves agreed. "Y-yes sir! I know a place!" He then got on a horse and guided Maximus, the captain, and the other soldiers to a far away prison where no one has ever escaped. With that fixed, exhausted Rapunzel and Eugene finally walk to their family carriage. But Eugene suddenly picked up Rapunzel and carried her to the carriage and set her inside. "Eugene! You didn't have to do that!" Rapunzel said looking at her loving husband. Eugene looks back at his beautiful wife and replies. "It's alright Rapunzel, I didn't mind carrying the both of you." Rapunzel smiles happily at him and kisses him. On the other side, was Jonathan, who was laying down and was bandaged up. He slowly opens eyes and looks at them. "Eugene..." He said to him. Then Rapunzel's parents get into the carriage and they all ride off and back to their castle. Arianna set next to Jonathan and said to him. "Thank you so much for helping us." Jonathan winked at Arianna and had only a smile on his face. King Frederic then leaned over to Jonathan and says to him. "I know you need to rest, but I must ask..." He points at Jon and asks. "Is your last name, Fitzherbert?" Jonathan's eyes widened, realizing that his brother-in-law was in fact the King of Corona! Arianna too was shocked. Then Frederic added. "I heard you you say, son, when you were trying to help Eugene from the river." Jonathan then relaxed, and said to him in a quiet voice. "Yes your majesty, my name is Jonathan Fitzherbert..." He then looked up at Eugene. "I'm his father..." He laid back down, with Frederic doing the same. "That's all I needed to know." Frederic said with a smile on his face. He even glances at Eugene and says. "And his son looks just like him." Eugene contained a laugh, and said to him. "Oh, you don't know the half of it." But before Jon fully passed out, he suddenly held out his arm and handed something to Frederic. He handed him a small golden unicorn. Frederic looked at it strange. But most of the rest knew it was the gift Vladimir was supposed to give him. And they all laughed together. And they all rode back to sunlight castle. A good ending to such a crazy adventure, with the carriage riding into the sunset. But as for the troublemakers. Ron was sent back home to his brother, who was very cross and disappointed in him. Frederic's soldiers told Veers the whole story. And Veers took his brother inside and shouted at him, hardly believing what his own brother had done! Ron however, said nothing. As for Dustin, he was taken far far away from either of the kingdoms. And was taken into a dark stone cold dungeon. He was wrapped in chains and was thrown into a pit. A hole that was built in the ground. Dustin looked around, there was nothing down there but muddy water, bones, and rats. Dustin, not being able to move just shrugged and says out loud to himself. "Well, better make myself at home!" He says in exaggeration. And he was sentenced to stay there for the rest of his life.

When Rapunzel and Eugene had returned home. They waited a few days before telling her parents about the child. They wanted to cool down from all the craziness that happened on their trip to Venatera. But Eugene informed Rapunzel that they couldn't keep this up for long. She agreed, and had decided to tell them that day. Her parents on the other hand, were spending a lot of their time with Jonathan, getting to know their now brother-in-law. Jonathan after explaining his story to their majesties with complete honesty. Jonathan was then happily accepted into their family. He also now promised them not to steal again just like Eugene did. And also promised to protect his son and their daughter with his life. While he was accepted into the royal family. Jonathan had also decided to own his own Blacksmith shop officially this time, and be a Blacksmith worker. And he even hired Mack as his assistant, grateful to him for what he did to help Eugene when he was in need. Jon worked there happy and at peace. Now that he's back with his only son who had always been alive and well. As for his son Eugene, well, him and Rapunzel were about to unveil to the King and Queen the greatest news that they would have ever expected. Rapunzel and Eugene walked into the room where her parents were at. Frederic already noted the nervous and worried look on their faces. Rapunzel held Eugene's hand tightly. Both Frederic and Arianna rose from their seats. Rapunzel then stepped forward, her parents walked up to her with a concern look in their eyes. Rapunzel then and there, revealed to them, that she was having a baby. You can't imagine the overwhelming joy her parents felt when she told them that they were going to be grandparents. They ran up and held their daughter even closer then they have ever before, and then did the same to Eugene.

"Well, there you have it…" Eugene narrates. "...the end of our story. Flynn Rider's gone, and Eugene Fitzherbert, will now have a new life to take care of. Crazy when you think about it. Seven months had passed from that day, and this, is how my new life, began." Coming down the roadway at fast speed was Eugene Fitzherbert riding upon Maximus. He was on his way back to Corona from a long three day trip that was urgent for him to accomplish. He had went to make peace with tradesmen that had traded supplies from Corona to other kingdoms. But on the other hand, Eugene was rushing home as fast as he could because he had reserved a letter for him to return home as soon as he could. The letter was sent by Arianna. It was about Rapunzel, and there, he just knew. It was around sunrise. He had finally made it back to the kingdom. He made it to the castle and wasted no time! He dismounted from Maximus and ran from the castles front door, all the way to the bedroom in mere minutes. Eugene bursts in panting heavily. And there, was Rapunzel tucked underneath the blankets of their bed fast asleep. She laid there on her side, calm and at peace. He ran up to her. She barely opened her eyes and looked at him. Eugene kneeled down to her. He took her hand and held it close. "Rapunzel!?" He asked looking at her concerningly. "Are you ok!?" Rapunzel said nothing but nodded her head in saying that she was fine. Eugene gave a sigh of relief, and started gently petting her head. Tho she was smiling, she had a very exhausted look on her face. But then Rapunzel looked up at him and said in a very faint and quiet voice. "Eugene, there's someone who wants to meet you..." Not understanding what she meant, he was about to ask her who? But before he could say anything, there was suddenly a small cry coming from behind him! His eyes widened, and Rapunzel only smiled more. Eugene turned his head, then stood up. What he saw was a maiden standing there in the doorway, holding what seemed to be the cause of the crying sound. The maid walked up to Eugene and held out her arms, handing the infant to Eugene. Eugene's heart felt like it dropped to his feet. He gently took the child and the maiden said to him. "Mr. Fitzherbert, here's your daughter." Eugene gasped, as he was now a father to a beautiful baby girl. He was at the verge of tears. The maid left the room and Eugene returned to Rapunzel. He sat down on the floor next to the bed and just gazed into his child's small little face. "A daughter! We have a daughter Rapunzel!" He said with tears coming down his face. But he also realized, he missed the birth of his child and felt hurt that he wasn't there for her. He then turned to his wife saying. "I'm so sorry I wasn't..." But he didn't finish his sentence. For Rapunzel had fallen back asleep. He then smiled and moved closer. He then whispered to her. "What should we name her?" Thinking she didn't hear him. He started immediately thinking of names for their little miracle. But then Rapunzel, still asleep, eyes still closed, said in a whisper. "Moriah…" Eugene looked back at her in astonish. He then looked back at their daughter again and said with a proud smile. "Yes, her name is Moriah." He said as he kisses his daughter on her forehead. Then he says to her. "I love you Moriah, and I will forever protect you." He again turned back to Rapunzel, and kissed her on her forehead as well. "And I love you, for bringing into this world the greatest gift you could ever give."

Much time had passed since that day. Eugene and Rapunzel, with Moriah in her arms, were outside the front doors of their castle. There, they were about to lift a single lantern into the sky to celebrate their daughter's first birthday. They also found that it was to be true, that their daughter now possessed the magic golden hair. Making her definitely a real miracle child. They both laid their hands on the glowing lantern, ready to sent it off. But before they did, Rapunzel had something to say. "Eugene?" She asked. Eugene faces at her. "I've asked myself before, when will my life begin? And now, it has! May this day, be the first, and everyday afterwards, be a day that our little miracle child will grow to be a beautiful strong woman." Eugene looks at Moriah and says. "Just like her mother. And like how your father said, you, and Moriah, do make the kingdom shine." Rapunzel smiles, then leans over and kisses him. And then, with their family watching, they gently lift the lantern up into the sky. And it ever so beautifully floated into the starry night sky. Rapunzel and Eugene held each other and their daughter close. They watched as the lantern few away, knowing, that this, was the beginning of their new life.

THE END


End file.
